Lily of Cybertron
by Rangerfan58
Summary: two forces for good team up due to a common reason. what is that reason and how long will the alliance last? go to profile to understand how i choose to rate things. sorry about the update when it was already completed i found out afterwords about a mistake i didn't catch in the initial editing
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own, asterisks are going to be sign language, foreign languages, and mental communication between two specific people. One of the foreign languages will seem like a natural language but only due to circumstances. Italics will be thoughts and since in Japan except if it's family or close friends in an informal setting Japanese people speak to each other with -san after saying the family name except with their elders where that's a different situation and a different naming system is used, and one word is used for multiple groups if the main character is speaking Japanese assume she's saying -san whenever she talks, the proper suffix will always be added in English, oh and a disorder that pops up is made up it's fanfiction so go with it_

A group of people were in a room discussing several options for a new situation but ultimately kept getting to the only viable option they had

"So we're agreed?"

"Yes, but you know that even though she's young she's going to be asking why we have to move so far away and she's a bit too young yet to understand that it's for her own safety" (thinks) " _as it is she's also still too young to understand that her family is extremely different, though she'll notice it more soon enough but we can't really give her answers that might satisfy her curiosity until she's older even if she technically has the clearance to know now she's not mentally old enough to understand even the basics_ "

"That may be so but it really is our only option, fortunately thanks to the agreement we have with the various world governments we can do this but we could be there for a long time, at least some of us"

"Well at least she'll be able to speak three different languages fluently by the time she's what...eight?"

"Try seven, she picks things up fast especially languages, she has a gift for them"

"Then why seven?"

"Because she won't be really introduced to the language of her new home until she's six"

"But the base officers..."

"All know to speak English only at the base, though under stress they will revert to their first language they all try their best to keep to that rule, when it comes time to expose her to the language of the country we'll let them speak their language to her as practice only, and explain to her that the primary language at the base is English"

"She needs training for one more thing as well after what happened three weeks ago"

"Yes and she's getting the training, we've also developed a necklace that we've explained can never go off so that she doesn't accidentally hurt someone again"

"Wait someone's already been hurt?"

"Yes, though that's mainly because the person wasn't listening to directions from us"

"Oh I know who you're talking about now, they never said exactly how they got the broken arm or burns"

"They were thinking of protecting her not realizing that she wouldn't be in trouble because it's not really her fault, at least not until she gets better control and knows better"

"Well I think his injuries were punishment enough...for now, but once he's healed up depending on how long that actually takes he'll be getting a reminder of obeying the primary rule which is if you guys say to stay out of a location you stay out period because it's too dangerous for a human"

"Exactly"

A month later the group was in Japan and Lily was continuing her training and that's when they discovered that Lily needed two forms of control on her powers and when tested they discovered why with the help of the people who had the abilities themselves (though slightly different due to biology). It turned out that not only did the abilities run in her blood but due to the fact that she was always using the powers instinctively to help her heal and give her stronger muscles the abilities also were constantly on her skin, more so whenever she worked real hard and started to sweat, but since she never wanted to risk hurting someone just by touching them they came up with finger-less gloves as a secondary means of protection whenever she was going to be fighting, every day contact was fine they discovered but fighting was not. As such if she knew she was going to get into a fight she was to wear the gloves even against human criminals, aliens were another story she knew but humans were gloves at all times. She would grow up with those rules so it would eventually get to the point of her putting on the gloves to be automatic but at first she would need reminded

"Lily are you wearing your gloves right now?"

"No...sorry"

"It's okay, you're still getting used to having to wear them frequently"

"Captain Faireborn why can't I simply wear them all the time?"

"Sorry Lily, but that isn't possible for reasons we can't explain right now"

"But it's so much easier to just keep them on then having to remember to put them on whenever I fight"

"I know, but for now you're just going to have to trust us on why you can't constantly wear the gloves"

Finally Lily started school and that's when she realized she needed to learn Japanese in order to succeed in school. She also learned why she couldn't wear the gloves all the time because the school was told about her unique situation and how she couldn't wear the gloves at all times but she still needed them just in case. They were also told she was still questioning why she couldn't wear them constantly so the school asked her family if she could wear them the entire school day just that once as an object lesson and it was a lesson she learned well. The reason why she couldn't wear the gloves constantly was because of the materials used to make the gloves. With those materials the gloves were too heavy to wear several hours a day, especially for a younger person but even the adults who trained with weights had difficulties. They knew she would eventually need to be trained to handle the gloves for at least an hour at a time but for the moment it was only five minutes

"Optimus, I think I need to learn Japanese soon"

"Yes, you do, and the Japanese officers on base will help you with that, however the lessons are to last at most for two hours" (Cybertronian) *We also want to try and exposing you to a few more languages as well once you've completely learned Japanese but only if you want to*

*I do, learning languages is fun for me and honestly considering who's raising me I think I should know the languages of at least Earth, might learn other languages but that will be another time I think*

Lily starts going to school and while at base also starts learning Japanese indeed learning the language by the time she was seven. She was also getting training in other things as well besides self defense, training she would need in the coming years and she knew it. By the time she was ten she was a black belt in most self defense forms and an expert with weapons as well, plus she was starting to learn how to fly just in case and knew seventeen languages due to the fact that she took several language courses at the base at once during one period but that was a one time only thing because the languages were so similar to each other that it was allowed. And that was mainly because it was really one language several dialects which made the learning process easier

"So ready for another challenge Lily?"

"Like what Akio?"

"I think you're ready to finally start going up against the training robots we EDC officers go up against"

"Have my guardians agreed to this?"

"I talked to them yesterday and they said under supervision for the moment they will approve of it"

"Fine, lowest level to start?"

"Nope, there's actually another level that most people aren't aware of unless you join the EDC. The training robot has an evaluation level that evaluates your skills and then sets the level if feels is best for you factoring in the fact that you're only human"

"What level are you at?"

"Twelve, the highest level is level twenty and so far no one has managed to get to that level, the highest anyone has gotten since the training robots began is level fifteen"

Lily was evaluated to be at level ten due to the training she already had and practiced on a daily basis. By the time she was twelve due to all the training she received both in the martial arts and through fighting the training robot she had been in the hospital over a hundred times with video proving each time that it was training that caused the broken bones and she was a pilot. One day she was flying to America to visit family there (she learned a few years earlier that while she couldn't live in America she could still visit for brief periods of time) when things started to go wrong so Lily immediately grabbed a flight attendant who was passing by her

"If you need to tell the Captain's that I'm available authorization delta 197 and also explain that I can speak over thirty languages fluently if need be"

"Understood"

It would turn out that she was needed in the cockpit because the co-pilot was injured too badly

"Miss you're needed up front"

"Got it"

She's led to the cockpit and quickly takes over the co-pilot seat. They start emergency procedures and make it over land but then there's a language barrier which fortunately Lily could handle. The reason why the language barrier existed was because while English was the international flying language the country they were landing in was still new to the flying business and so far handled mainly local flights

*This is Japan Airline flight 773 declaring an emergency we need immediate vector to land, we've lost two engines and are low on fuel I repeat this is Japan Airline flight 773 declaring an emergency we need immediate vector to land*

Fortunately they succeeded in making an emergency landing and were soon on their way again and Lily had a good visit in America seeing family she rarely ever saw including Captain Faireborn who was based in America


	2. Chapter 2

"So I heard you had a hand in making sure your plane landed safely"

"I only helped a little"

"Not from what I hear, I hear you communicated with their control tower making sure that you were understood"

"Okay fine I did do that but really it was all the Captain's work I just facilitated communication between the two"

"And took over for the co-pilot"

"Either way I simply hope nothing like that happens on the return trip"

"I have to agree with you there, by the way are you liking Japan?"

"It's okay, but I still wish I could be here in America which is my country of origin, I am still considered an American citizen"

"We know it's taking a long time but unfortunately the enemy is tricky enough that you might eventually have to apply for Japanese citizenship, and fortunately for you you would have dual citizenship due to who's raising you you are automatically an American citizen but can easily become a citizen of any country without losing your American citizenship"

"Faireborn why can't you live with us?"

"Trust me I've been trying to get to you since you were six but unfortunately many things have blocked my request"

"So you've been trying for six years already?"

"Yes I have, and I think I'm going to get approval soon, if that happens I'll be joining you guys within six months"

"That'll be great"

"Lily, I've gotten reports of your frequent hospital visits, and also the videos that land you in the hospital in the first place, do you have to push yourself so hard?"

"Yes, because not only do I want to be useful to my family but think about how high risk I am in regards to kidnapping"

"You have a point"

"Marissa I overheard some Japanese officers mention that if I had been raised in America I would already be undergoing military training, is that true?"

"Yes it is, however the reason why is because of your abilities and your high risk of being kidnapped"

"Training, it would serve as training for both situations"

"Exactly, you would learn how to control your powers better and you would also be taught how to handle being abducted and possibly tortured for information you may or may not have"

"Because I'm so high risk why haven't I gotten the abduction training I need yet?"

"Except you have without realizing it Lily, do you by any chance remember what happened the first summer you were with us?"

"Yes"

"That was all a simulation for you to get training, there have been a few incidents in Japan as well that have also served as your training without you realizing it"

"I never realized it"

"Exactly, due to the fact that you can't join the military this time unless you do ultimately end up in the Japanese Self Defense Force or the EDC and even then you have to wait until your the legal age of America and Japan before deciding to join, if you do come back to America before then with parental consent you can join the military at age seventeen but not in Japan"

"I understand"

"Now then we have you for the entire summer so let's enjoy ourselves"

"Really? I'm here for the whole summer?"

"First time for everything, but not only did your family realize you needed to spend some time away from Japan but your school has noticed you suffering from slight homesickness after a history lesson that has lasted a long time"

"Yeah, I may have left when I was just a kid but I still vaguely remember living here in America, there's also the fact that while I enjoy being safe by living in Japan I sometimes wonder if staying there is making us too predictable"

"Don't worry Lily, no one even knows you're in Japan unless they have to, we've done things behind the scenes for years to ensure your safety"

"If you say so"

For two months Lily actually had a vacation and while she kept up her self defense training she was basically a kid again for two whole months. During that time Marissa found out that she was finally approved for the transfer to Japan and would be going back with Lily which both of them were happy about. No one knew that things were going to be changing very soon and very quickly due to events happening several light years away on another planet, a planet that while people weren't familiar with they _were_ slightly familiar with it's inhabitants, events were being set in motion that would bring about a change that wasn't expected by anyone

"We're sending you to Earth, if you need help Mebius will be there for guidance as will a few others but you're to try and do things on your own"

"Why Earth?"

"There are things for you to learn from the planet we've protected for so long"

"Understood, Ultra Father"

"Go Ultraman Zorath"

And so a new Ultraman heads off to defend a planet that has been defended by Ultraman for many years except for a hiatus of 25 years where they weren't needed eventually arriving in Japan and joining the EDC under the name of Asuka Haruto

"Just remember the base rule of speaking English at all times because that's the international language of the EDC to make things easier, though if you accidentally slip into Japanese you won't get in trouble especially under stress, just a reminder of the international language that's used"

"Why is it the international language though?"

"Mainly because the EDC started in America but also it makes sense to use a language that is already considered an international language for several other things including flying"

Suddenly the phone rings and another person answers it

"Hello?..yes...yes...understood...okay a room will be prepared for you...we'll see you then...bye"

The person hangs up and then faces everyone else who always stopped work just in case the phone call was important

"Captain Faireborn is coming over when Lily is coming back so we need to prepare a room for her"

"Man it's about time, Captain Faireborn has been trying for _years_ to get over here"

"Well the transfer has finally been approved so we'll be seeing her in about a month"

"That's not a lot of time"

"It's plenty of time all things considered"

"Um, who's Captain Faireborn and Lily?"

"That's right you're new here, just out of basic training, Lily is one of the kids who live on base with her parents while Captain Faireborn is an EDC captain who's been based in America for a long time, but due to Lily's circumstances she and her family have been trying to get Faireborn over here to help her out especially while she was still pretty young but also because Captain Faireborn is one of the only people legally allowed to sign forms that are needed for anything from school related issues to medical reasons. Lily was adopted and the adoption is a bit unique due to her family and thus the reason why a high ranking Captain has the authority to sign forms regarding Lily"

"Why can't her adopted parents simply sign the forms?"

"There are...difficulties in regards to that"

The group never told him what the difficulties were but Zorath in his human form as Asuka figured it out by himself, and informed the other Ultramen on the planet about her and her guardians just in case the information was ever needed. Naturally all of them made a silent agreement to never speak of the truth aloud unless told by her family themselves as a secondary means of protecting Lily from whatever danger she was in that forced her to live in Japan. Once the month had passed Lily and Faireborn arrived at the base and when Lily saw the new person she knew exactly what she was going to be doing in the next few days

"Who is he?"

"His name is Asuka Haruto...at least that's how we Japanese pronounce it just like you've been called Kerenai Lily in school"

"Actually they've mostly said my name the proper American way because the school does know a little bit about my circumstances in regards to being in Japan"

"Well either way, he's only been with us about a month"

"Can you pass on a message that I want to spar him?"

"Of course, after all that's to be expected by now"

"Hey, it's only fair for me to know the skills of those defending this base if they lose their weapons, you have to admit that the basic self defense course taught at the academy isn't exactly the greatest"

"You're right and your family gave you that charge themselves once you proved you were able to defend yourself in case of trouble"

"Exactly, I'm just doing my job, explain that as well to him just in case he hasn't heard please?"

"Of course, we automatically do it before a newcomer spars against you"

So the next day after school Asuka was told that Lily was going to be sparing him to evaluate his hand to hand combat skills

"But..."

"She does this to everyone who first comes to the base, it's her job as a self defense evaluater to see just how good you are if you happen to lose your weapons"

"She's just a kid"

"And one who's lived here a very long time, the other EDC kids as they're known also have to go through her because while the risk of kidnapping is low it is still there for all kids of EDC parents, and since she's been here the longest she gets to be the one who evaluates everyone who comes to this base when they first arrive. It's her job Asuka, her family assigned her this job a while ago when they realized she wanted to do _something_ to help keep the base safe"

"Oh, I didn't realize that"

"It's okay, no one knows until they have to go up against her and are told, normally you would have been evaluated by the time you were here a week but because she was in America it's been a month"

"Give us a little time to settle in?"

"Exactly, you're already stressed about moving to a new base, having a week allows you time to move in and start adjusting to your schedule, besides she's at school all week except on Sundays anyways"

Asuka enters and watches Lily perform her kata's slowly when the EDC officer who told him about Lily cleared his throat which made Lily turn around and see them

"Learned your lesson from last time didn't you?"

"Yes I did, here's Asuka by the way"

"Thanks, did you explain..."

"Why a kid is evaluating him? I did"

"Good"

Lily puts on gloves and then goes into a ready stance letting Asuka know she was ready for a spar

"What's with the gloves?"

"It's a personal habit of mine from when I was younger, hurt my hands pretty frequently so I started wearing gloves as a means of protection"

"But they're finger-less"

"Still helps keep damage to a minimum"

Fifteen minutes later the evaluation was over with both of them sweating profusely

"Well you're better off than most people but you still have some weaknesses that you'll need to work on in your own time, we have a training robot that will help you with the weaknesses at the pace that's best for you"

"Do you have any suggestions on where to start?"

"You're left kick, you have a habit that let's me know when you're going to be using a left kick, I can't really explain the habit so you're going to have to have video of your training on a regular basis until not only can you figure out the habit yourself but can also figure out how to either work around it or eliminate it"

"Why can't you explain the habit?"

"It's a really...odd habit that I've never seen before and as such have no way of describing it properly"

"Okay thanks for letting me know about that at least"

"Now then I have homework so..."

Suddenly alarms were heard and everyone started running to their assigned stations and Asuka noticed that Lily went straight to the command center even though she technically shouldn't have been allowed. The reason why was because of the fact that she was still a kid and wasn't an EDC officer, however he also knew her secret and figured that's why she out of all the other EDC kids were allowed in the command center and he would be correct

"Lily are those?..."

"Yep, haven't seen these guys since what...I was five?"

"Six"

"That's right, first day of school"

"Exactly, looks like you're going to be needed"

"Agreed"

Lily goes out and fights using her powers when an arrow hit her, she thought nothing of it even after the battle though she did go to the medical wing to get checked out and they discovered the poison was reacting to her abilities


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't know how this is going to affect things, though you might die before a cure depending on several factors"

"Let the school know, is there a way to slow down the poison?"

"Yes, but we don't know what will happen with active use of your powers"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Very well, the medicine does need to be taken three times a day so we'll be sending some with you to school"

"Understood"

For three months things were normal but then during construction at the EDC base an accident happened and Lily used her powers to shield everyone long enough for the beams to be moved out of the way. She immediately passed out after having coughed up blood and as such needed to be seen to immediately. After she woke up she was told that the poison was killing her even faster and even the drugs wouldn't buy her as much time as before though they would help. Three weeks later an attack happened and Lily went to the nearest police station to see the battle and try and figure out what would help, knowing that they at least had been alerted to her poisoning and problem that arose afterwords and as she watched the news there she saw the EDC, Ultraman and her family go down and go down hard

*I'm going out*

*Lily you can't, if you fight...*

*I know Hikaru-san, tell my family I said goodbye, and also tell them and find a way for Ultraman to know I also say thank you, for everything you've done for me and the Earth*

*I thought you were raised by Faireborn-san*

*No, you'll find out later but someone else raised me, one more thing tell all them not to blame themselves for this, I made the choice knowing full well what the consequences would be*

Kerenai ran out of the police station and spoke to the invaders

"Hey dragofreak, Quints take this...Arranyan power blast!"

All of a sudden a burst of power flowed out of Kerenai's left hand and she swept it across all the enemy and most were destroyed in the blast though there were survivors. The blast soon ended and those around her saw her collapse to her knees briefly before she stood up and started to glow, the police officer who tried to stop her in the first place managed to get to her location and talk to her one last time

*Lily-san don't leave*

*I'm sorry Hikaru-san I don't have a choice in the matter, remember the messages I want you to pass on for me*

*I will, somehow I'll make sure everyone you want to know knows your messages it's a promise*

*Hikaru-san, one last thing and this isn't for my family this is for you, I know what you do on your days off, cherish those times and continue until you no longer can, but don't forget about your family, they need you good-bye*

With those words Lily disappeared with the light dissipating, but Lily had bought her allies the time they needed to deal with the enemies left

*We won't ever forget you Lily, I promise*

*Officer how are you going to keep your word?*

*I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something*

And think of something he does, he realized that the battle that had continued only two hours after Lily gave the group a reprieve was being viewed live. The officer knew that her family, the EDC and Ultraman didn't know about Lily's sacrifice so he went to the cameras and deliberately blocked the view of the battle and started to speak

*Ultraman, EDC, the family of Lily I hope you can hear me, Lily is dead she sacrificed her life to give us the two hours of reprieve we got using her unique abilities that I will not mention live. She gave me two messages to pass on to you. The first message is that she says goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for her and Earth, the second message was that you were not to blame yourselves for this, that she made the choice knowing full well what the consequences would be. And now I have a message for you, don't let her sacrifice be in vain, stop the intruders with all you've got, Ultraman I know you can't fight in the battle for long but when you do appear once more do what damage you can so that the EDC and somehow Lily's family can finish this fight, even if it only gives us another temporary reprieve. I think Lily herself would ask that you don't fight for revenge but for the people who need protecting still*

Ultraman in his human form, the EDC and the Cybertronians all heard the officers words and made the silent vow to finish the fight in Lily's memory and they would not fight for revenge because at least the Cybertronians and the EDC knew that the officer was right, Lily had never approved of a fight for revenge but for protection of the innocent. Many officers didn't know what was going on in either the regular police force or the EDC due to the fact that only those of certain rank knew why Lily using her unique abilities was so dangerous. Three weeks earlier she had been poisoned and the poison reacted to her powers she had been born with, killing her and the use of her powers had only sped up the process even more and they knew Lily knew that.

"Now what?"

"Now we continue the fight"

"Works for me"

The fight continued to the point where they actually also lost the Ultraman, or so they thought because in reality both Zorath and Lily joined together through her powers

"So we work together to revive then?"

"Looks like it, now then you can't reveal yourself to be alive yet, as such I will use my abilities to make you look Japanese since you speak both English and Japanese fluently enough that it will work"

"Will we always be stuck together until your mission is done?"

"No, once we both heal I will separate and create a new body for myself"

"I thought we had healed?"

"No, we're still damaged mentally and emotionally from the battle, our physical injuries may have healed but other injuries still need time before we can separate"

"Will I reveal myself only after you separate from me?"

"No, not necessarily, at first you will only appear when you become me, eventually though you will know when the time is right to use your special abilities thus revealing you are alive. If that happens before we are both healed you can return home and we'll explain the situation to your family if it happens afterwords then we will separate and you will still be able to return home and explain what happened to you to your family"

"What will happen to you if I use my powers before we separate?"

"Nothing, it will be perfectly safe for the both of us, though you might feel slightly weird at first because we might be combining our powers slightly the first time"

"You do realize you might not come out when I start using my powers"

"I highly doubt that, you'll know when I need to come out"

"Fine, this is going to hurt though for both of us"

"Why?"

"Being brought back to human form after this with my powers will hurt for some reason, the people who have my powers on their planet explained it to me once before, because there are times when they are brought back, though that's rare, only if it isn't their time are they brought back after doing what I did and it always hurts for some reason, even they can't explain why"

"Understood"

"By the way what's your name?"

"Zorath, my name is Zorath"

"Zorath we do have a problem, I have two means of controlling my abilities, one is through a necklace I always wear while the other is gloves that I only put on when I spar against other humans"

"Then I will be your secondary means of control until the day you can reveal yourself, and if you want when you practice in private you can still put on the gloves so as to keep you remembering the rules set on you when you were probably very young to protect others"

The two revived in extreme pain and actually passed out for a few hours. Once they woke up they soon got themselves situated in regards to where they were going to live and Lily continuing her education under her new temporary name. While they were getting settled Zorath revealed that he had been Asuka Shin the officer she tested shortly after she had come back from her summer vacation

"So that's why you lasted as long as you did against me when I tested you"

"Exactly"

"So um, you're going to have to reveal yourself as being alive sooner than me, how's that going to work?"

"Don't worry the other Ultramen actually already know I'm still alive, you see you were already unconscious and I was about to pass out from the pain I sent a signal that I was still alive and in a unique situation. They'll be looking for me and I can give clues as to where I am, once we do that let me take over and explain the full situation to them"

"Will they keep the fact that I'm alive a secret?"

"Yes, after all we discovered who your family really is and we haven't spoken it aloud to each other since and we also have another means of protecting that information though that will remain secret for a long, long time hopefully"

"Yeah, by the way you still need to kick that habit and if it starts happening to me as well I will be very annoyed with you"

"Oh I had the video made and then with the other Ultramen viewed it and they helped me with the habit every day until I got rid of it"

"In only three weeks?"

"We have our ways"

Three days later the Ultramen on Earth were at the apartment that Lily and Zorath were currently living at and all they saw was the disguise Zorath put up to protect Lily, Lily was currently in the forefront but Zorath was ready to take over at her signal


	4. Chapter 4

*Come in, I've been expecting all of you*

*How?*

Lily talks to him through the connection they discovered

*Zorath, you're up*

Zorath takes over and starts speaking

*Because I was the one who called you, Ultraman Zorath reporting for duty*

*But how?*

*This is a complicated story and involves the battle that happened a few days ago, remember hearing about Lily's death, well thanks to her powers she's actually alive and so am I and we're sharing a body currently. No one but you can know she's still alive and trust me being brought back was painful*

*Looks like we have a lot to discuss then*

*Indeed we do, indeed we do*

For three hours many things were discussed including who would stay with them since Lily was technically still a kid and needed looked after. Once everything was settled the group settled into a new routine with Zorath showing up again only three days after having revealed himself to his fellow Ultramen. A few weeks later there was trouble and Lily decided to fight with her hands though one person definitely wasn't too happy about it despite undergoing training with her, they still didn't know her fully

*Lily I don't think this is a smart idea*

Lily doesn't listen and punches the enemy

*Be quiet Zorath I know what I'm doing*

*And just _how_ do you know how to fight enemies like this?*

*Hundreds of hours of hand to hand combat training with the evidence of repeated broken bones on my x-rays to prove it*

*And just how often have you ultimately resorted to your abilities which you currently can't use?*

*I know my limitations Zorath, I know when to stop and since I can't use my powers yet because we don't want to reveal the truth until the time is right I'll stop shortly before my physical limit which I have been trained to know and do*

*Fine but if you get seriously hurt you know the consequences like I do if I need to show up*

*Yeah I know but really what choice do we have right now*

*You win on that argument but don't think we're finished, it's just keeping yourself alive is more important right now*

*Fine we'll argue again later, but right now you're right on the fact that I need to concentrate*

Eventually the fighting for her was over and she eventually managed to get to a safe place and that's when Lily and Zorath discussed her training in full so that Zorath knew that she could take care of herself even without her powers

*Okay, now that I know that I can actually make plans around your abilities*

*Agreed, so three minutes maximum huh?*

*Yep, like all the other Ultraman who have fought on Earth*

*Got it, last resort only and we'll have to agree on that won't we?*

*Yes, though eventually we'll also have to agree on when to use your powers if we don't separate at that time*

*Wait until we need to then because honestly we can't figure that part out until we know for certain that's going to happen and a situation like that arises*

*Agreed, don't really like it but no choice in the matter either*

Suddenly Lily started coughing up blood in the apartment and Ultraman Mebius as Hibino Mirai was there and saw the blood because the disguise actually dropped whenever in the apartment since the secret was out between the Ultramen

*Lily are you okay?*

*Blast, the poison, I completely forgot about it since I was doing better*

*Poison?*

Lily explained the full situation and after looking at blood samples Mirai said that there actually was a cure but that the EDC probably hadn't heard of it yet because the cure was still fairly new to the space community and while the EDC had alien allies cures like this still took time to spread. Fortunately since the Ultramen were a lot closer and knew about the cure they could easily procure it for Lily within two days Earth time

*Thanks*

Two days later after school Lily went home and took the cure to the poison, the cure tasted foul, smelled worse and her body definitely didn't like it but fifteen hours later she was cured of the poison, however even then both Lily and Zorath knew it was a possibility that the two of them would still be together after she was revealed to be alive because the wounds caused by dying and then reviving quite painfully were slow to heal

"I hope never to take medicine like that again"

*What did you just say?*

*Sorry I said I hope I never have to take medicine like that again, it was painful*

*Yeah, forgot about that, it's something that's being worked on but with you coughing up blood I knew we didn't have much time*

*Yeah, the poison is what almost killed me through use of my powers last time if you want Zorath can confirm that for you*

*Oh we believe you, we've seen that poison do it's work before*

*Actually she technically did die, if not for her powers she would still be dead*

*As it is everyone that isn't inside this room thinks I am dead still and it's not something to be corrected quickly or easily*

*It's not time to reveal yourself and you know that*

*Yeah I know that, doesn't mean I have to like it though*

*Good point*

*By the way, just how often do you train in regards to your powers so that you always know they're under your control?*

*Basic training every day, intensive training that involves all my weaker abilities once a week and then training for all my abilities including my strongest ones once a month*

*That doesn't seem nearly enough practice for the strong ones*

*Except it is because I instinctively know if I need to use my strong abilities or not*

*So the monthly practice is just so that you know if anything has changed since you last used your abilities*

*Exactly, it also let's me know about how strong I am because during practice I always have to take a break because the stronger attacks weaken me faster than the weaker ones so I have to know my limits on how many I can do before I can't use my abilities for a bit*

Soon it was time for Lily's summer break and through daily meditation both Lily and Zorath knew they still needed some time to heal, they _were_ getting better but it was slower than they thought they would. They had also continued joining in battles whenever needed and that's when Lily started to notice that Zorath was having trouble staying the full three minutes which let her know that there was a problem that neither of them were feeling, though she also knew that there was a possibility that Zorath knew and wasn't telling anyone because they had discovered they could do that to a certain extent. One day Lily finally figured out how to help Zorath, but it would come with a misunderstanding first. They were fighting enemies and Lily soon realized that Zorath was going to be needed so Lily started gathering up energy when suddenly she changed into Zorath who didn't exactly have the energy and only lasted a minute instead of the normal three. Once the battle was over she went to where she was currently staying and went into a meditative state

"Zorath what do you think you were doing?"

"I sensed you were gathering up your powers when you know it's too dangerous right now"

"There's a reason I did that Zorath, for some reason you can't stay for the full three minutes, so what I was doing was gathering up my powers and when we transformed I was going to send the energy to you for the duration of the three minutes. I will keep doing that until we find a solution to the problem"

"Sorry Lily, all I knew was that you were gathering up your energy, I didn't realize it was for me"

"Next time you sense something like that ask me"

"Will do"

They continued talking and started really asking each other why Zorath could no longer last the full three minutes. Fortunately Mebius soon figured it out and after a quick period of Lily asleep she was told that things were fixed and that Zorath no loner needed her powers to keep Zorath fighting for three minutes

*Works for me, by the way Zorath what was wrong anyways?*

*Turns out that your poisoning was also affecting me though we didn't know it*

*But the cure...*

*Only healed you because it's your body, Ultra mother succeeded in temporarily separating us without killing either of us so that I could have the cure as well, however for Ultra's the cure doesn't take fifteen hours and as such you were only unconscious for ten, about the normal amount you sleep during a night anyways*

*But you're cured as well now?*

*Yes*

*Good*

Three days later both Zorath and Lily knew as soon as she woke up that it was the day she would be revealed to be alive, they didn't understand how they knew that but they just knew

*Mebius, I'm going to be revealed as alive today*

*How can you be so sure?*

*No idea, just know that I am, might be a combination of Ultra senses and the fact that since I was little and has these powers I could sometimes sense when it was going to be a bad day and was ready for any and all attacks that might happen*

*Will you and Zorath separate then?*

*No, we still haven't quite healed yet, but we're close, I think after we reveal I'm alive once everyone fully comes to terms with what's happened these past few months we can be two separate people again*

*That's good to hear, we know that it's the best for you two to remain together until both of you have healed but we've missed seeing our brother as a separate person*

*I'm sure you have and he's missed you guys, you have no idea how hard it's been for him to speak to you through me*

*But when will you reveal yourself?*

*That's the one thing I don't know, all I know is that I will be revealing myself through the use of my powers which is why I want to know where you put my gloves three months ago?*

Lily was giving Mebius in his Mirai form an angry look and Mirai knew she wasn't happy about giving up her gloves three months ago but the other Ultra brothers had had their reasons to demand Lily giving up the gloves despite the fact that they _knew_ she would need them once more

*Five minutes, they'll be here in five minutes, I've already told Jack about the fact that you need them back and he told me that they're ready*

*What are you talking about?*

(Sighs) *Do you remember when we first found out about you two being stuck together and you mentioned he was your secondary means of controlling your powers?*

*I remember*

*We started thinking about how to help you with the glove situation especially when you mentioned you could only wear the gloves for an hour before it started hurting your wrists because they were so heavy, you also mentioned that sometimes a fight might last longer than an hour and as such you had to retreat after the hour was up*

*Except that I only need the gloves against human opponents*

*That's where you and your family is wrong, you actually need your gloves against everyone you fight except when they are truly machines because we've been scanning the enemies you fought without gloves since we first found out about you and you're doing hidden damage, damage so well hidden there's no way for you to have known about the damage you were causing. When we realized that the damage was unintentional we decided to do something about it, we've modified your gloves so that you can wear them as long as necessary and not hurt those you're trying to bring in if they aren't human*

*Thank you, that actually means a lot to me to know both that I was hurting my enemies unintentionally and that you have a way to fix that...but how? my gloves are made of a unique material*

*And we've found material that acts the same but is much much lighter*

*I'll have to see for myself*

*Yes you will, but since you're so used to your gloves you'll probably instantly notice the difference*

Five minutes later the gloves arrived and Lily could indeed instantly tell a difference and she decided to keep the gloves on that day since they never knew when she would be revealed to be alive, but she also knew that once she was revealed she could go back to the routine of only wearing them when fighting against opponents that weren't machines

*Okay, Zorath I'm in control until you're needed, hate to break it to you but lately you've been more in control whenever I'm at school than I have been and I'm afraid I don't particularly like that*

*Sorry didn't mean to*

*I'm sure you didn't but you did it anyways*

*Right, making sure you remain in control until I'm needed then*

The link the two of them had went silent but Lily knew he was still in the back of her mind, just making sure that it was Lily instead of Zorath. Things started out normal and she went to school when suddenly they were all dismissed because of an attack by Quintessons and a few other enemies and as such it was felt that it was better for everyone to leave the area than staying put. On the way to their temporary apartment they realized that things were not going well, damage was being incurred on an epic scale despite the attempts of several groups to keep the damage down when suddenly both realized that they weren't going to make it in time so Kerenai put her right hand forward and up and all of a sudden several people were shielded from a collapsing building plus the disguise Zorath was holding for her disappeared completely

"Lily...is that...you?"

Kerenai simply nodded at the EDC officer and then declared a powerful attack knowing it would weaken her physically but give the defense force an advantage


	5. Chapter 5

"Arranyan super burst!"

All of a sudden a burst of power hit several enemies at once, it was similar to the power blast that had almost killed her but there were differences, the main one being that it was a burst of power that needed to be done several times in succession instead of one big blast that she could simply move her arm for and while it destroyed several enemies at once it wasn't as powerful as the blast and thus not as many enemies could be destroyed at once, thus the reason she had to use it several times in succession for the ability to be useful but right after she was done because she could only do three super bursts at a time she was down on her knees in exhaustion once more when there was trouble that only Zorath could take care of

*Lily, my turn*

*Sure you'll be strong enough?*

*I'm sure*

*Okay, remember three minute limit though it might be less with my exhaustion*

*No it won't, don't worry I know what I am doing, you take a break I'll handle the battle*

*Fine, but I reserve the right to tell you I told you so if you don't have the three minutes like you're supposed to because of me*

*I won't even argue against it, now then like I said Lily my turn*

Zorath showed up right afterwords and actually lasted the three minutes which was really all that was needed to end the battle. Afterwords Lily showed up at the nearest police station knowing that an EDC officer would be there waiting for her

"You have some explaining to do Lily"

"I know, let's get to base and I'll explain everything there"

"Okay"

Fifteen minutes later they were at the base Lily had lived at since she was five and was greeted by Prowl who wasn't happy and let her know it in Cybertronian

*Lily...what were you doing making us think you were dead?*

*I'll explain inside Prowl, by the way we're going to have some guests as well who are part of the explanation*

*Fine, but you'd better be very thorough in your explanation*

*Don't worry I will be*

Finally the other Ultra brothers were there and the entire base with the help of translators got the full story of what happened that day to Lily, Zorath and why there were Ultramen in human form

"How much longer will you two be stuck together?"

"It shouldn't be for too much longer but it definitely has to be after everyone has come to terms with the past several months"

"It's almost been a year since we thought you died"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be turning fourteen soon aren't I because I essentially turned thirteen the day I died"

"Exactly"

*Mebius, Jack, the others already left but could you tell them that I want a spar against them before and after we've separated*

*But...*

*I know that some of them have pretty old hosts while others have simply pretended to age to keep up the disguise but I really want to see if there's a difference between being with Zorath and not*

*I can spar but not the others, they've decided to go home for a bit*

*Leaving the protection of Earth to you and Zorath?*

*Yes*

*Okay, when would you like to spar then?*

*Sunday*

*Works for me I have school the rest of the week anyways...and paperwork to get myself declared alive again, this is going to be a long week*

*Not your fault though*

*True enough, and my family has it's way around some of the paperwork and if I explain to the government some of what happened that should quicken the process as well*

*Wait the Japanese government knows about your powers?*

*They have to, it's part of the reason why I have to live here instead of America*

*Maybe you should explain it fully to me so that I can do so with the other brothers, it might be important in the future*

Lily switches to Cybertronian

*Am I allowed to explain my living situation to the Ultramen?*

*Yes, it might be important in the future and would also help them understand just why you have to be so careful about who you talk to*

*Okay*

She quickly switches back to Japanese

*When I turned five it was revealed I had been born with powers from another planet because my birth mother visited as a diplomat not knowing she was pregnant with me at the time. My family has never revealed my powers except to the world government and other officials with the proper clearance. Shortly before my powers were revealed though a terrorist group tried to abduct me as a means to get leverage against the American government but fortunately they were stopped. Sadly due to how large the group was and probably still is it was decided I would be moved to Japan for my own safety and that's when my powers showed up. My family quickly realized that if the group got a hold of me and discovered my powers they could threaten me to use them with no control or training making me extremely dangerous, we would have moved anyways but my powers made how we moved even more critical*

*Thus the reason why you've been here for so long*

*Exactly, Mirai, I know it's going to be hard especially once Zorath and I are separate once more but I need you and your brothers to understand why I am so secretive and as such need to understand why sometimes I will be extremely cautious until I know it's safe, even if you tell me it's a fellow Ultraman, if it's one I haven't met before I won't automatically trust them until I get to know them myself and know that it's the truth*

*We can do that, maybe...maybe we can be another means of protecting you, we won't join the EDC but maybe by being friends you'll have several safe houses to go to if you can't get to the base whenever you're out in public*

*That will work, but only after I trust them*

*Naturally*

The next week things were relatively quite, naturally Lily caused a stir at school by being revealed to be alive and the paperwork was only beginning in regards to declaring her alive again but at least everyone knew it would be a quick process relatively speaking. Then there was an attack and Lily used both small and major attacks in quick succession and was at the edge of her limits when Zorath took over and took care of the huge enemy, but as soon as Lily returned to herself she was forced to use one finally ability to protect some people from debris that had fallen right after the battle ended and that's when she collapsed and once found was rushed to the EDC medical center with an extremely high fever. Once at the hospital the medics were working frantically to lower Lily's fever when suddenly she simply stopped moving and most people thought it was a good thing due to the fact that she wasn't hooked up to machines but the medic put his hand on her throat and then simply sighed and pulled the sheet over her head signifying that she was dead

"There's nothing we can do for her, she used up too much energy and strength, she's gone"

What no one knew was that both her Arranyan powers and the Ultraman inside her had the ability to put her in a death like sleep as a last resort to heal the body, the problem was that since her vital functions weren't detectable no one knew she was actually still alive

"Who's going to tell her family?"

"And who's going to tell the Ultraman that their...brother I think they called him is also gone?"

That made everyone stop because they didn't like either duty but knew they had no choice. When they went and told both the Cybertronians and the Ultraman waiting the Ultraman spoke

"She may not be dead like you think, let me see her for a moment and I will know the truth"

So the Ultraman is let in and as soon as he put a hand on her chest he knew the truth

"She's still alive, Ultramen have the ability to go into a death like state if we're injured enough as a last resort to heal the body, enemies can still kill us but as a last resort we make them think we're dead and heal, though it takes time and normally we send a message letting our people know the trouble we're in so that they can come get us and take us back to the Land of Light to rest and heal"

"How long will this state last?"

"That's the problem I have no idea, both were injured pretty badly and need time to recover their strength"

"Well at least for now we know she's not dead and has a chance at recovery, but we're going to have to move her to a more secure location for her safety until she awakens"

"Agreed"

They move her to another location and then the Ultraman explains things further

"There's something I haven't told you guys"

"What is it?"

"When I mention this is a last resort I truly mean it that ways, there's a chance that one or both of them could ultimately still wind up dead due to the fact that they simply can't recover. I've contacted my people and hopefully someone is on the way that will hopefully prevent the loss of one or both of them but there's no guarantee that they'll get here in time"

"How long do they have?"

"If they survive four days they have a chance, but if they don't awaken by the fourth even with help I think we might lose at least one of them and I have a feeling I know which one too"

"That's where you're wrong Ultraman, there's a chance Lily won't let you lose your brother and instead will sacrifice herself for him"

"And you know this how?"

"We've practically helped raise her since she was five years old"

"There's going to be a battle then because my brother might just be as stubborn as Lily"

"Did you tell the doctors about the time limit?"

"No, because normally there isn't such a time limit but something...something is making things change and as such there now is a time limit. Normally we have two months, but that's two months _our_ time not two months Earth time"

"And that's how long Earth time?"

"Three years"

"That's insane"

"Yeah well, normally it wouldn't be like that and we'd have the same time system in place but due to some recent trouble we're no longer exactly time aligned with Earth, though we're working on the problem"

"How can you guys suddenly speak English anyways?"

"Once Lily revealed herself to us Zorath explained that she spoke English and as such through knowledge transference we're able to speak English as well, though obviously with an accent"

"Did she know you could speak English?"

"Yes, but she knew we wanted to reveal it ourselves on our own time thus the reason she spoke Japanese to us"

"Understood"

"And the reason behind the time limit?"

"Not entirely sure, by the way Lily's already told you about the poisoning cure correct?"

"Yes she has"

"Good, at least that's one less worry for you guys"

"We truly thought we'd lost her because of the poison"

"Apparently it was a surprise for her too"

"What now?"

"Now it's up to them to survive or not, and after what you've told us we won't know who lives or who dies for some time depending on several factors"

"By the way, do you guys prefer to speak Japanese or since you now know it and know we know do you want to speak English whenever you're on base?"

"Japanese, though at need any of us will speak English"

"Me...Mirai thank you for taking care of her during that time we couldn't, we should have thanked all of you earlier and I apologize for everyone for not doing so when we first found out that you guys were her care takers"

"It's okay we understood, you were coping with a major shock of her even being alive"

Suddenly though sirens were heard and they looked out the window to see trouble

"I know I don't really have to tell you this but take care of them both"

"Of course Mebius"

Mirai leaves and the EDC makes sure to capture his battle including his death which was neatly avenged by the EDC and Japanese military but they were still upset that Mebius had been lost to them

"Zorath is _not_ going to be happy about hearing about this"

"I don't think Lily will be too happy either considering not only is she still part of Zorath but she lived with the Ultramen for several months and got to know them pretty well"

"Wait what's that?"

Everyone looks as a ball of light comes and when it landed they could clearly see that it was Ultraman Zoffy, an Ultraman rarely seen on Earth but they still recognized him. Zoffy took Mebius' body and flew off which didn't surprise people having seen that happen before and hearing about it in the records

"Zoffy's gone to take Mebius home hasn't he?"

"Yes, they most likely have their own funeral arrangements that work for them"

They go back to Lily and are informed that for a brief moment Lily's vital signs changed like she was in distress but they couldn't detect any reasons why she would even be in distress

"I think I know, unfortunately I'm not sure if you need to know yourself doctor"

Once alone Marissa explained that it was likely that Lily and Zorath felt Mebius die and had reacted to it even unconscious

"If that's the case I hope we don't lose them because of this"

Five days later both of them woke up and after talking to qualified personnel in private both sides knew that both of them were still together mainly because of the loss of Mebius, but also because her family was still coping a bit with the fact that Lily was actually alive. At the base Lily was explaining that while the Ultramen weren't actually physically linked just in case a death did happen, even while unconscious like they were all Ultra can sense another Ultra's life at all times, the closer the Ultra's were the stronger the sense and since the battle was close by when Mebius died Zorath could feel Mebius die and reacted when it happened. They also explained that they most likely wouldn't have lost them but if not for the fact that both knew they were needed they would have stayed unconscious much longer to deal with the loss of Mebius

"We're just glad you're okay, well for the most part"

"Sorry for scaring you guys like that, we didn't mean to"

"We know"

A week later Zorath and Lily became two different people once more because they knew better than anyone that Mebius would want them to move on and they could also tell that Lily's family had finally accepted the fact that she was well and truly alive

*Zorath, what are you going to do now that we're separated?*

*Stay with the EDC if I can seeing as how your family knows who I am it might actually make things much easier on me if I have to suddenly leave the battlefield without permission*

*I think my family can ignore you disappearing to handle the big fights*

*I'm going to ask first though and see how they treat my initial disappearance*

*Agreed*

So they go to the base and discover that while he had initially been declared MIA, once the truth was discovered they put into his file that he reported in once he could and was given a mission that kept him off the base though still in Japan only now just returning to report the success of his mission

"And the fact that I might have to suddenly disappear to fight?"

"Don't worry I know and the other Cybertronians know so you won't get into trouble even if your unit chief wants you reprimanded, if Zorath shows up we'll know why you disobeyed orders in the first place and actually you have explicit orders from me and the other Cybertronians, if there's an enemy that is your true size, we'll help however we can but you are to get to that enemy as fast as possible to minimize destruction"

"Understood"

A few days later Zorath's orders came into effect because of an enemy and while Lily was at school she saw it and instantly left the school seeing as how right after she saw it there was an announcement that school was being evacuated anyways. Once outside Lily ran towards the trouble knowing she was needed when an explosion caused debris to fall on her and while she remained conscious long enough to see Zorath captured she would lose consciousness after only one word

"Zo...rath"

Several hours later she woke up in the medical bay of an EDC base very suddenly

"Zorath!"

She looks around to see several concerned EDC officers and one concerned Ultraman Ace who had come back earlier that day knowing Zorath needed help with Mebius gone

"Where's Zorath?"

"Let's show you"

They show her live video which showed that Zorath was still in a suspended state and captive


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going"

"Sorry Lily but that's not possible right now"

"Zorath needs me"

"Yes but he needs you alive Lily, considering your injuries I'm surprised you're even awake right now, you're too weak to do anything"

"But..."

"Sorry but the decision is final, you need at least a night's rest before you even attempt a rescue mission"

"Fine, but if something happens to Zorath because we waited I will make you pay during training"

"We already know Lily, we already know"

Ace decided to speak to Lily semi-privately by speaking in Japanese

*I will do whatever it takes to rescue Zorath, you know that Lily, but your family is right in regards to telling you that we need to wait, not only is the enemy strong but they've gone into hiding except once when we tried earlier to free Zorath, we're lucky the pilot managed to eject safely*

*I understand Ace, I understand*

Shortly afterwords Lily goes to sleep and her family looks at Ace gratefully knowing he was the one who got her to get some rest. All of a sudden they looked out the window when a junior EDC officer yelled something

"What is that?"

"Let me check"

Marissa got out her binoculars and looked through them and once she could identify what it was she spoke up

"Okay now that's just plain cheating"

"What did the enemy do?"

"They've taken Barricade hostage preventing the EDC from attacking any further due to the risk of hurting him accidentally with our weapons"

"I think I can get some help within a few minutes"

With that Ace sent an Ultra sign to let others know he needs help immediately and within moments Taro, Jack and Eighty all show up with Taro deciding to take a human form this time instead of a host

*What is it?*

Ace quickly explains the situation and even Marissa could tell that the other Ultramen were _not_ happy about what they had heard. They already knew about Lily and Zorath finally being separated and about her family situation but this was a new development and they all knew that

*By the way, she won't know Taro or you Eighty*

*Well she'll have to get to know us then*

*Exactly, she trusts all the Ultra she lived with for a time but even if we tell her who you are she won't believe it instantly and it will take a while for her to trust you*

*It's completely understandable*

Ace then switches to English and acts as the translator for the two that didn't know English and they made a plan to free both Zorath and Barricade from their imprisonment. Late that night they implemented the plan and it worked real well, however during the battle right afterwords both sides received a surprise they weren't expecting. The enemy had fired some beams at an EDC ship and Zorath simply put up his arms after they were hit knowing that the plane was going to hit occupied buildings when suddenly it was as if the plane and the buildings were shielded. While the plane landed safely Zorath looked at his hands in surprise but then continued to fight until his time limit was up. Once everyone except the Cybertronians were back to human size and the battle was over Marissa asked Zorath in private a very valid question

"What exactly was that Zorath? I could have sworn you used Lily's abilities"

"I don't know, one minute I was fighting and the next all I could think of was protecting the people in the plane and the buildings"

*Looks like we're going to have to ask Lily when she wakes up then*

*Agreed*

*How is she doing anyways?*

*Tired but okay, she got hit by debris on the way to help you but we think her special abilities helped protect her from the worst of it*

*That's good to hear, I saw her getting hurt but couldn't do anything about it*

When they got back though they discovered that Lily had taken a turn for the worse, no one, not even Lily had known it but she had actually suffered a major concussion and was now suffering from a burst aneurysm that had gone undetected initially

"She's going to be kept in a medical coma for at least two weeks, maybe longer depending on several factors and for at least the first two days no visitors period due to high infection risk"

"Can I at least look through the window I was...delayed in getting back to base and finding out about her"

"That is allowed but no going into the room"

Everyone looked into the window and saw that she was still alive and that was the best they could hope for at them moment. The doctors soon realized that she would need surgery and as such they extended the medical coma by two weeks meaning she would be in a medical coma for a month before the doctors would try and bring her around naturally. During the month fortunately things remained calm and they soon discovered that Lily had made it through with the only permanent side affect being some vision loss that was easily correctable with glasses

*So how are things anyways?*

*Pretty good um, Lily due to an incident while you were unconscious we were wondering if you could explain how Zorath managed to use part of your abilities?*

*Um, maybe, Zorath?*

The two touch hands and discover what happened

*It turns out that part of my abilities stayed with him when we separated*

*Is it permanent or will it fade?*

*Give me a moment and I will give you an answer*

Lily closes her eyes for a few minutes and then opens them again

*It's permanent and they and I are feeling oops right about now. Zorath they want you to see them in human form as soon as possible for basic training*

*But what about when I am in my natural form?*

*Don't worry, they want the trial and error part, plus the basic control done in human form, once they have all that you will be allowed to practice in your natural form for however long you last before you have to go back to human form*

*Then it will have to be until either the current threat is over or someone takes over for me*

*No problem, Mebius will handle things while you're gone*

*But how Mebius is...*

*Right here*

They turn around to see Hibino Mirai, Mebius' human form


	7. Chapter 7

*But how you were...*

*Mother of Ultra saved me and the others*

*Then I should go immediately to get training*

*Um wait, if you got some of my abilities did I receive any of yours?*

That made everyone freeze in thought realizing that it was a valid concern but it would turn out that wasn't the case, or at least it wasn't immediately obvious. It would turn out that Lily would now be able to see Ultra signs and sense monsters but that was the only side effect, everything else had already been as enhanced as possible through training, though they also wouldn't discover the side effect for another three months, mainly because of the fact that until it was needed it wouldn't be apparent that she _could_ now sense monsters and see the Ultra signs

*We won't know until we find out, Mebius, I know you already know this but keep an eye on Earth for me, and also keep an eye on Lily*

*Hey!*

*Don't hey me, we were together in one body for several months so I know you better than almost anyone*

*Zorath I can take care of myself*

*Oh I know you can but remember the promise*

*Fine, get yourself back alive you hear me?*

*I hear you*

*Zorath we'll give you reports on a regular basis*

*Right I'll also send reports to the Land of Light as well*

Soon afterwords Zorath left to get much needed training while Mirai rejoined GUYS which decided to reactivate a year after the EDC had come to Japan and while many of the team Mirai had served with had moved on he was welcomed back by Aihara Ryu who was Captain and General Inspector Sakomizu Shingo. They then explained to everyone that they would be working closely with the EDC which Mirai like very much and privately explained the full situation to the two of them about Lily and Zorath

*Understood Mirai, shall we go meet them?*

*Her, Zorath is getting special training due to unique circumstances*

*Well we'd still like to meet her*

*Okay just understand that the base uses an international language called English*

*Oh, looks like translators will be needed then*

The two soon arrive at base explaining that they came to see Lily and Marissa insisted on being there too and privately Lily's Cybertronian family after finding out about Crew GUYS agreed that Lily could tell the truth to Ryu and Sakomizu about her abilities and who truly raised her

*Lily, these are two of my friends, Aihara Ryu and Captain Sakomizu...sorry General Inspector Sakomizu, Ryu is the Captain now*

*Hi my name is Lily, we have much to talk about*

And so over an hour later Ryu and Sakomizu were amazed at Lily's story and decided that they would do their best to learn English so that they could properly communicate with Lily and her family, but then they discovered that Lily's family spoke three different languages because one of her true family members came in after the initial meeting and spoke in his native language

*Lily, Ultra Magnus is requesting you come to Cybertron for a few weeks*

*And he's asking during the school year because...?*

*Turns out he needs you, remember that project you were working on before we thought you were dead?*

*What about it?*

*Looks like it's needed on Cybertron ASAP and since you're the expert on it he needs you*

*I thought Perceptor or First Aid would have finished the project*

*They only did the final assembly, you did the majority of the work*

*Explain things to the school then?*

*Yes we will seeing as how they know your situation*

*Not like we had much of a choice when I first joined my classmates when I was six*

*True enough, now then we'll figure out a way to get the school work to you because you have to leave tomorrow morning at the latest*

*Understood*

Then it's noticed that her guests were frozen in shock and she speaks in English which is a more recognizable language even if they couldn't speak it themselves

"Prowl, I'll explain a little more to Aihara-san and Sakomizu-san before I pack for a month long trip to Cybertron, can you tell...Omega Supreme I want him to take me this time?"

"I can do that"

"Okay, I should be ready by later this evening unless something comes up"

"Okay, ten then?"

"That works for me, if he can't do it then tomorrow by six"

"Okay I'll let him know"

She then switches back to Japanese

*Sorry about that, that was Prowl, and both of us were speaking Cybertronian to keep things private, however since you have never heard the language naturally it would confuse you when they spoke it not to mention when I started speaking it as well*

*Though we didn't understand a word you said it sounded urgent*

*It could be, I won't be here for a bit because I'm actually needed else where's*

*I'm coming with you then*

*Sorry Mirai but that's not possible because Zorath gave you specific instructions to watch Earth in his stead*

*My brothers can take care of Earth, he also asked me to look after you*

*Sorry Mebius but I am going to have to still say no, we have no idea how your people would react to where I am needed, and I would rather not test that until we get to know each other better and there's no crises involved*

*Fine, just understand I am doing this under protest*

*Oh I know you are*

*Maybe I can go instead*

*No Sakomizu you're needed here Aihara may be the Captain but you're the General Inspector which means you're in charge of GUYS overall and as such they can't afford to lose you if something happens*

*Your family can't afford to lose you either*

*I know but I have a special request, whenever there's fighting I want you to work with the EDC as best you can and seeing as how you're the senior member that means you can coordinate with them the best, I want you here to help my family protect the Earth while I can't*

*Very well I will honor your request*

*Thank you, Mebius I have one more request, let the Ultra brothers know that I had to leave to help my family and let them know that they can speak to the World of Light about who raised me, you've been given permission all things considered. Mainly because my family wants to start establishing contact with your world if at all possible and it's better that they know about them first before anything happens*

*Will do*

Lily left later that night and for the next month helped with the problem on Cybertron. While she was doing that Mirai, Ryu, and Sakomizu regularly visited the EDC base and really got to know Lily's family which helped them when a fight broke out and GUYS was needed to help them fight the enemy, Mirai had long since been given the same orders as Zorath had once Zorath had revealed himself to her family and he knew it and used it to full advantage during that fight

"Aihara-san, could you tell Hibino-san and Sakomizu-san we need to talk to you three at your earliest convenience?"

"No problem, I actually came here to see if some of my people could receive medical attention because ours is currently swamped"

"Send them here, we're actually taking in a few minor civilian casualties ourselves"

"Thanks, oh they only speak Japanese by the way, we've been trying to get them to learn English but so far it's not happening"

"Understood, we can have Japanese personnel handle their care easily enough because we _do_ on occasion take civilian casualties and they don't speak English either"

"Oh, Mirai has a message from his brothers, they're ready for a visit from you if you wish though they will not go to your home unless you specifically give them permission and even then only those you specify will go unless stated otherwise"

"Hm, can you have Hibino-san contact his brothers and have them join in the meeting then? It might be important that they're there"

"Optimus-san?"

"We'll explain when everyone arrives I promise"

Two hours later everyone was there and the Cybertronians received a pleasant surprise

"Zorath do you have proper control?"

"For the most part"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I have fine tuned my control for everything about the powers that I have except for big attacks, those are not fine tuned in either form"

"Show us real quick what you mean and we might be able to help?"

Zorath shows them one of his huge attacks and they instantly realize what's going on

"Zorath, we've figured it out, it isn't so much that it's not fine tuned it's that because you're made of, energy for lack of a better word your control when using powerful attacks is different then if you were simply human, you need to balance the two a little bit more when using the powerful attacks but otherwise it's actually perfectly under your control"

"Oh didn't know that, now then you wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes, on the way home Lily and her escort were captured, we need help finding and rescuing them and as such we formally ask the help of Crew GUYS and the Ultramen, and as such we ask that Zorath, Mebius and Jack to come with us to Cybertron first as a starting point in the search"

"I'm willing to go, I think...I think I still have a slight connection to Lily that will help"

Mebius and Jack also agreed to go leaving the defense of Earth with the other two who came and Ryu said that he would go as well and see who among GUYS knew enough English to help as well

"No Ryu, I will"

"Understood Cap...sorry Inspector"

"Actually Ryu we're going to revert temporarily to the old ranking system as a means of protection"

"Why do I get the feeling that there are going to be people who won't like this?"

"They'll simply have to deal"

"So, who's in charge since I'm technically not a Captain right now?"

"Toriyama and Misaki will work together to keep things under control"

"That's right, they took care of us during that incident shortly before we temporarily disbanded when the EDC first came over"

"Temporary? I seem to recall you being disbanded for five years"

"Two and a half Rodimus, we weren't really active until recently once more"

"What took you so long after we gave you permission?"

"Recruitment and training"

"Okay, that makes sense, by the way you won't be able to understand part of what we're saying most likely"

"Speaking in your native language?"

"Yes it's simply better that ways because while all of them do know and speak English fluently sometimes we might need to talk about security issues that we want to keep private"

"Understandable"

They soon head off to Cybertron and get a quick report and then head off in their last known direction. Meanwhile Lily and Rumble were _not_ happy about their situation, Lily had even surprised Rumble by cursing at their captors in Cybertronian


	8. Chapter 8

*Why didn't we take Sky Linx with us again?*

*Because he was still needed back home*

*Forgot about that*

*Figured you had*

*So got any ideas to escape Rumble?*

*No, you?*

*Nothing*

*We'll think of something Lily don't worry, we just need time is all*

*You're right, we're under a lot of stress too which isn't helping matters at all*

*For now let's hope they feed you*

*What about you?*

*They already have a can of oil for me out, it's you I'm worried about*

*Well humans can go a long time without food, it's water that I'm mostly worried about*

"No talking"

Over the next two weeks Rumble and Lily make escape plans, it turned out that they _did_ know to feed Lily, but she was on a different feeding schedule than Rumble to match with their other organic guests. The food didn't taste the greatest but at least it was edible and that was all that mattered to Lily and Rumble at the moment. Then one day the ship was attacked and Lily and Rumble were separated during the evacuation. Lily managed to land on a nearby planet and blend in with the local population while Rumble remained with their captors

"Okay, need to contact home, try and find Rumble and maybe start a search party of one on my own...this isn't going to be easy now that I think about it"

Lily kept herself hidden by taking work that she was over qualified for plus using a few supplies that she bought on the first day made up a disguise that while it wouldn't fool her family for one minute it _would_ keep her safe from her original captors and anyone not part of the family looking for her, because while it was basic in design it was complex in thought and that was what was most critical at the moment in her mind. When she had been gone for two months Lily was doing her job when she was greeted by Jack pretending to be a customer

"Hi I was looking for some souvenirs"

Lily continued to talk to Jack pretending she didn't know him but right as he was going to leave she grabbed his wrist real quick

"Did you forget something miss?"

Lily doesn't answer in English though, she deliberately speaks in Japanese

*Tell my family you found me*

*Zorath knew you were here, he sensed you*

*Wasn't expecting that, we'll have to figure that out later but for now I want _off_ this planet as soon as it's possible*

*Understood I'll let them know*

Two hours later they were heading back to Earth while a small team kept up the search for Rumble

"What I don't get is why your family never approached you if they recognized you instantly"

"Big giant robots are my family, they would scare the local populous if they had revealed themselves, Jack is that why you came to my booth?"

"Yes it is actually"

"I'm just glad you guys eventually found me safe, though...I need new glasses"

"Why? I thought you were wearing your glasses"

"Nope, they just gave me frames and regular glass as a substitute"

"Okay we'll make that appointment to have them replaced when we get back then"

*Starscream I almost forgot to tell you guys that they were taking both of us to Lacronia*

*But that's...*

*Exactly, it wasn't something we were looking forward to and had made plans to escape at our first opportunity which just so happened to be when an attack happened on the way*

*I'll let the search team know so that they have a general direction to keep looking in*

*Starscream...I really want you to be part of the rescue team*

*Sorry Lily, Galvatron gave specific orders to personally bring you home, Soundwave also threatened me in regards to your safety*

*Wait, what about Rumble?*

*He knows Rumble can take better care of himself then you can, how many times did you break bones in training?*

*Fine, but now I'm going to be making a threat, if I find out that his rescue was delayed because you were taking care of me you are not going to enjoy our next training session once I am physically up to the task once more*

*Understood Lily, by the way why didn't you use your powers to escape?*

*The cuffs prevented that, they did their homework*

*Okay, looks like that's something new we're going to have to train you on*

*Agreed, and something none of us thought could happen*

Lily spent the next two days simply sleeping and regaining her strength before going back into light training, having already told Zorath that once she was strong enough she wanted a spar with him with both of them using their powers so that she knew what he could and couldn't do just in case she was with him and needed to know. Due to her training methods she was ready within a week which is exactly when they returned to Earth and the fight was epic according to a few who were allowed to observe not understanding the full consequences of the fight but all the Ultra's and Captain Faireborn fully understood what was going on. Lily was pushing Zorath to his limits and beyond in order to keep him alive if at all possible, especially if they were separated because they had learned that Zorath could neither make shields of his own or break Lily's, it also turned out that while he had many of the same abilities as Lily he couldn't heal like she could or do more than one ranged attack, and when they talked about ranged attack they meant how much damage he could inflict in an area

"Okay that's enough for now both of us are getting tired"

"Agreed, still do I pass your evaluation?"

"With flying colors"

A week later several of Lily's family that had continued the search had finally caught up to her captures and freed all their captives while securing them for transport to be judged by a special court

"Guys Rumble isn't here"

"Are you guys talking about the robot that was with the human, what almost a month ago?"

"Maybe, here we have a picture of him"

The survivors are shown a picture of Rumble and as soon as the survivors are shown the picture everyone knew that there wasn't good news

"He was killed the day she escaped, you see there are varying punishments for infractions that prisoners make and death is the most severe, and for escaping the one who was captured with her was the one killed, if she had been recaptured she would have been the one killed while he would have been severely injured as a reminder"

"Did they know about this before she escaped?"

"No, we never knew what our captors considered infractions until one of us accidentally made one"

"When exactly was he killed?"

"Within an hour of her escape"

"Understood"

Her family made sure everyone had a safe place to return to and then knew their duty to inform Lily that even if she had been found the very day she had escaped Rumble would have been dead by the time they would have found their captors anyways because they figured out that within the hour due to how large a search party they had been and the fact that at the time all of them needed to recharge at the very time period Rumble was killed there would have been no way of rescuing Rumble. Meanwhile on Earth things were relatively calm when suddenly Lily and the Ultra's looked out the window and instantly stood up though no one could see what they had seen and then they ran outside, stood still for a moment and then ran in another direction with Zorath and Mebius transforming right before anyone else saw the monster appear. GUYS instantly went up in the air to support the two Ultra's while Lily used her abilities on the ground, after three minutes Jack and Leo took over and finished the fight. Afterwords they all went back to base and Captain Faireborn asked a very valid question

"Lily what happened right before the battle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It looked like you and the Ultra's could see and sense something we couldn't"

"All I saw was...wait, I saw the Ultra signs and sensed the monster, Zorath looks like I did get something from you after all"

"Looks like it, fortunately due to your own abilities you won't need training, at least not much"

"Agreed, just need to learn not to stare at Ultra signs if there are other people around that aren't part of the EDC and not instantly respond to sensing a monster"

"Looks like you're going to be missing school a bit longer to train you on the monster part"

"Agreed"

Suddenly everyone looked out the window again but this time it was because they had heard the shuttle engines which meant that the search team was back, but as soon as Lily saw them she instantly knew that they didn't have good news

"Guys, how bad is Rumble hurt?"

"He's dead Lily"

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream knew instantly that he was in trouble and went over

"You should have been part of the search team"

"Lily, he was dead within an hour of your escape"

That stopped Lily cold

"What do you mean Firestorm?"

"We freed several of the prisoners and discovered that his death was the punishment for your escape, you couldn't have known though since apparently you were never told what could be considered an infraction against their rules, there was no chance of his rescue, even if we had found you right after your escape we would have needed at least two hours to recharge enough to continue the chase"

Lily was really quiet and then spoke again in a soft voice that made even the Cybertronians strain to hear

"I understand, I think I need some time to myself though"

Lily left and wasn't exactly seen for the next two days though they quickly found out she was on base she just went to a hiding spot that her family knew of and checked that first day but after that left her alone as she had requested

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, sad we lost Rumble, glad to be alive, extremely relieved that our captors have been put away, angry that they never bothered to tell us the rules so that we knew how to keep each other safe and alive, and so many more emotions than I can currently explain"

"That's understandable, you've been through a lot recently and you need time to readjust"

"By the way, who managed to cover me with a blanket without setting me off?"

"Asuka-san did somehow"

"Okay, that's probably why it worked"

"Agreed"

Lily thought back to when she had lived with several of the other Ultra's

 _A little over a year earlier_

Jack had noticed Lily had fallen asleep on the couch and decided to cover her with a blanket but when he did that she automatically grabbed him in a wrist hold and while still asleep managed to pin him to the ground. Once she was awake she explained that although she had never been given military training she had still been trained extensively because of the fact that she was at high risk for abduction and as such it was _dangerous_ to touch her when she was asleep as deeply as she had been

*Once I get more used to you it might be safer for you to take care of me whenever I am asleep or unconscious but until then I need you to be extremely careful around me*

*Understood, if any of our brothers arrive we'll warn them as well*

Fortunately no other incidents happened until Ultraman Hikari arrived a month before Lily was revealed to be alive, he had arrived at the apartment and had seen Lily asleep and uncovered, unfortunately everyone else was busy else where's and so Lily attacked Hikari because Hikari hadn't been warned due to the fact that his visit was a surprise. Once she was awake and with the others they explained why Lily was the way he was and he said he had learned and it would turn out he truly had, though it would take a bit of time for them to find that out themselves

 _Present_


	9. Chapter 9

One of the new recruits asked a simple question that really did need asked

"Why can't we help out soldiers who have been active and awake for several hours past their normal shifts?"

"Because of our instincts, even if we know we're safe we automatically try and protect ourselves which means if we feel something or someone touching us we think there's danger and react to it"

"Oh, so it's a safety reason?"

"Exactly"

"Understood, I still can't believe they wanted souvenirs"

"Who?"

"My family"

"New to having a family member in the EDC?"

"Exactly"

"They'll learn, and besides it's not like you aren't forbidden to give them souvenirs, it's just not done on a regular basis with us because most often then not we bring our families over to where we're based"

"This is just to give me my final training period to see if I truly can handle being part of the EDC I'll find out what is potentially my final posting after two months"

"Oh, that makes sense then"

Lily finished what training she could and then went back to school and quickly readjusted to classwork. When it came time for her make up work she quickly finished it and returned it to her teachers to grade and when it came time for gym she learned they were doing a martial arts section and actually enjoyed learning kendo, one of the only things her family didn't want her to learn because of the fact that while she would occasionally have need to know how to handle a sword and they did teach her just in case, it was more of a she needed to know how to fight without weapons then with, besides if possible she kept up sword training once a month so she wasn't terrible at kendo, just wasn't the greatest. She was the hardest person to fight whenever she went up against a fellow student because while she tried to stick to what was being taught she occasionally mixed one martial arts with another making her extremely unpredictable as an opponent

*Lily try not to mix the martial arts please*

*Sorry, bad habit I know but sometimes it can't be helped*

*We know just...do your best please*

*I will, have the instructors asked about the gloves?*

*Yes, but we told them it was private*

*Thanks*

*You're welcome*

Lily continued having a normal school day but when she was walking back she suddenly went down to her knees clutching her side in an alley. When she could finally stand up she automatically checked for blood and not seeing any ran the rest of the way home and to the med center and found Zorath in his human form receiving medical attention and since the only ones there already knew his true identity she simply talked to him with his real name

"Zorath are you okay?"

"I'll be find Lily"

"When did you get hit in the side?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was walking home I suddenly had pain in my side and couldn't move for a few minutes, when I could I checked to see if I was bleeding and wasn't"

(Sighs) "I guess this means we do indeed have a bond still, I could sense the general direction of where you were and when we got to the planet you were on I could sense you were there but that was it, probably because you weren't injured"

"Okay, looks like tests are going to be needed to find out just how bonded we are and how this happened"

"Wait, the people who also have our abilities said something while I was there when I explained how long we were bonded, they mentioned that your abilities...changed you slightly and that's why I probably had some of your abilities as well, that might also be why we're bonded slightly, our powers that I originally got from you"

"That could be but we still need to test that theory"

"True enough, we'll also need to find a way of slightly blocking it in case something happens while you're at school"

Fortunately through tests they found out that only if they were injured would the other sense it and even then if the injury happened at an inopportune time, like if Lily was at school she wouldn't know about the injury until later if at all depending on how fast Zorath healed or how bad the injury was if Lily was the one injured and even then if time had passed it would be more of a dull ache then full on pain. The reason why it worked that way was because of Lily's powers linking the two of them which meant that the powers always knew what was needed when

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, why do you wear glasses when there are contacts available, and special contacts too according to your family?"

"Easy, because while I _could_ wear contacts easily my family and I agreed that I would wear glasses at least until I am old enough to join the military of Japan just in case an enemy decides to check my eyes, when I am old enough I won't have to worry about contacts being discovered because then they'll just figure that the military required that of me, but as a kid while in America and even here most people do wear contacts including teenagers those who abduct me know my family and might be suspicious about the contacts"

"Makes sense then I guess"

That Sunday was a rare day off for Lily in regards to training and she enjoyed simply having time to be a young teenager, unfortunately she would be set off by fireworks that night and wouldn't be able to get any sleep and snuck into the shooting range and then fought against several training robots with no real results

"Lily what's wrong?"

"The fireworks set me off Prowl, I don't even know why but when I started hearing them I knew I couldn't get any more sleep"

"There's something you never told anyone while you were captive isn't there?"

"Yeah, Rumble would probably be the same, you see two days after we were captured and also on the day of my escape there were major explosions, the day of escape was because of battle but two days after I was captured the explosions were caused by our captors deciding to have us work under pressure and they used the explosives they had as the pressure and threat if we weren't careful, two people died that day and many more were injured to the point where they were simply left on the planet to die and I don't know what planet it was to see if they actually survived or not"

"PTSD"

"Most likely, though why it only showed up now instead of earlier is beyond me"

"Okay so maybe not PTSD but something close to it"


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later there was another attack which knocked Lily out, when she came to she quickly went to the EDC base but was quickly turned down

"Sorry kids aren't allowed no matter who their parents are"

As soon as Lily heard that she knew that her family wouldn't know her and as such left, but came back that night using skills that her family had taught her and managed to not only get into the base but also into their system to figure out exactly what was wrong and soon found out she was in another dimension. Having learned all about them from both her family and the Ultra's she quickly left and decided to bide her time knowing that it would eventually come where she could reveal herself and what happened to her to this dimension's family. Three weeks after she had blended in she got her opportunity

"Okay let's see, Quintessons, Sharkticons, Decepticons, Lacronions, and...oh yes Doralics, looks like my family's work is cut out for them, good thing they have a hand that they aren't expecting"

Lily slipped on her gloves and soon got into the fight, well okay not right away she first got to where the fighting line was established

"Kid get out of here"

"Not a chance"

"Kid..."

"Talk to you guys later"

She ran ahead of the rest of the EDC officer and since she knew she couldn't reveal her powers quite yet took great satisfaction in punching a Sharkticon _hard_

"Man that felt good"

The reason why it felt so good was because even though it was in another dimension she discovered that during the search a few of her family members had been hurt by Sharkticons on a planet they had searched for her and Rumble so the punch was payback because it didn't matter to her that she was in an alternate dimension and these Sharkticons weren't the ones who had hurt her family, to her they were Sharkticons and there was no better opportunity to get payback but then. Meanwhile several of the EDC officers simply stared at her in shock

"Captain...did that kid just punch a Sharkticon with their bare hands and succeed?"

"Uh-huh"

"Just making sure"

"Captain shouldn't we help the kid out?"

"Right, let's get in there then"

Everyone quickly snapped out of their daze and started helping Lily out who continued simply fighting but then she realized that they were outnumbered and needed an extra hand and Lily knew that meant she was up in ways that these officers weren't expecting, though she knew what was going to happen after the battle but it was a good thing in her mind"

"Arranyan winds! Arranyan power blast! Arranyan chains! Arranyan shields!"

Each attack, or the one defense was called out almost in quick succession and she kept shocking the EDC officers, but eventually she collapsed onto her knees in exhaustion

"Kid, you need to come with us, we'll finish the battle but right now you need shelter"

"Okay, just one more thing and then I'll come willingly"

She picked up one of the weapons that had been dropped and aimed at a Decepticon hitting them dead on

"Got ya"

She then retreated and after the battle was brought to Optimus. After he heard her story he knew they would and could help though it would take a bit of time

"I knew it would, but I'll be very glad to go home"

"I'm sure you would, the current situation must seem strange to you"

"It is a little, I really didn't like fighting the Decepticons because I consider them family, but I decided that I would imagine them under something's influence and had no choice if I wanted to try and break the influence even slightly"

"But even that type of scenario would be hard on you still"

"Yeah, it's happened before though and a necessary evil in my mind"

"Maybe, but now you've given me hope that some day this war will end"

"Even when it does, it will take years before there is true integration once more, you can't expect things to be smooth instantly even if you pass on knowledge about me to the rest of your forces"

"That may be so, but knowing about you might very well be a good starting point in trust because that will tell them that with time the Decepticons will calm down and trust us and us trust them for humans to trust both of us with their offspring...depending on several factors of course"

Three months later the Autobots had finally succeeded in figuring out a way of getting Lily back to her own dimension and so through walking through a portal she was back in her dimension, though unconscious. Several hours later she finally woke up and she even recognized where she was because she had been there before. What had happened when Lily was taken back to her dimension was that while the location in the dimension she had returned from had been the EDC base, in her actual dimension it was close to Crew GUYS headquarters and one of the security people had discovered her and immediately had her brought to the base medical facility, so she simply got into her clothes and went to the command center knowing she would get her answers there

*Hey, Ryu, what's the date?*

*Lily you're awake, you've been missing three weeks now*

*Three weeks?*

Ryu noticed something in the question and as such asked her a valid question that unfortunately she couldn't immediately answer

*What is it?*

*In private please?*

*Sorry, no can do, at least not at the moment everyone is currently on high alert due to a recent threat*

*My family?*

*The threat and as such the alert includes them*

*Understood, think I'll stay here for a bit until we can contact my family and let them know I'm safe*

*Oh, we already did that, but there's a curfew at the moment so you're still not going any where's until tomorrow at least*

*Fine, but I'm still not speaking about the issue in front of the rookies*

*Rookies?!*

*Yes, to me you guys are rookies, how long have you actually been fighting?*

*Two years*

*Exactly, that's not a lot of time to me for reasons I am not getting into right now*

*Lily, exactly how long have you been awake?*

*Not long*

*Go get some food, Mirai is set to come back from patrol in a few minutes so you might see him as well which will be good for him*

*Haven't you told him yet?*

*Not...exactly*

*Why not?*

*Part of the threat is that our communications have been hacked*

*Then how did you tell my family?*

*We barely kept it secure by saying we were coming over for some weapons training which happens on a regular basis so wouldn't be suspicious and told them in person while doing some actual training, for Mirai I told him that we needed to talk once his patrol was over and that I had a surprise for him when he got back as well*

*Well if you haven't told him then our mutual friends don't know either do they?*

*No they don't, not even one who you're close with, he's gone home and cut himself off according to the others*

*Yeah I could tell that part instantly*

One of the younger ones spoke up

*How?*

But it wasn't Lily or Ryu who answered but Mirai due to the fact that he wanted to report in to Ryu personally and had seen Lily from behind but instantly recognized her


	11. Chapter 11

*Because if he had been here he would have been by her bedside as soon as he found out where she was*

*Hello Mirai, been a while*

*Agreed*

The two hugged and then went for food and once outside communicated with the land of light the only way an Ultra could, through Ultra sign

"That should keep communicating secure at least for us Ultra's"

"Agreed"

"Lily, what happened to you?"

"I really do only want to explain it once, so once Ryu-san and Sakomizu-san are available the four of us should go to my home and I'll explain everything there at once"

"Fine, did Ryu-san explain the nature of the threat?"

"Yes, he did, Mirai-san how bad was Zorath when he left?"

"Pretty bad, Eighty-niisan and I had to keep a close eye on him until he left"

"You mean he almost killed himself?"

"Not...exactly, you know how unless we take a host we use our abilities to make a human host and can shoot, energy for lack of a better word from our bodies?"

"Yes, I _was_ part of Zorath for a time"

"Well normally we can hold our forms easily even when distressed, however after he bonded to you he changed and as such it becomes more difficult for him to retain his form if he's emotionally distressed, especially if the distress is connected to you"

"Can they help him?"

"They're working on it last I knew"

"Hopefully they succeed"

The next day fortunately four people were able to leave GUYS headquarters for a few hours, well three of them anyways while the fourth was heading home, and as soon as Lily was on base and saw Galvatron she ran to him and hugged his leg which wasn't normal behavior from her. Normally Lily would climb or wait for a hand from her family member to hug them around their neck, for her to hug their leg meant she was so relieved she didn't want to wait for the lift

"Lily?"

Lily slipped into Cybertronian though which was also a sign of her distress and relief

*I'll explain once Marissa, Optimus, and Rodimus are with us in the office*

*Do you want a lift on my shoulder to the office?*

*Yeah, I really need to be by your side right now, don't know how long either*

Finally everyone was in the office and slowly Lily explained what she had been through which definitely helped explain why she was a little clingy in regards to Galvatron

"So you were there for almost four months in that dimension but only three weeks have passed here, strange"

"I'm surprised you managed to fight our former Decepticon selves"

"Already had training, remember when I was seven?"

"Oh, that would help for sure"

"Oh, and they had a message they wanted me to pass on to my dimension"

"What's the message?"

"Their Optimus said and I quote 'we will work harder towards unity, and knowing that there's a good chance of success I will never give up even if others do, the child you've raised together shows just what we can do if we are united as one and I am sure that there is much she left out since there are so many differences between our two dimensions. After she leaves I will extend a hand in peace for negotiations for a cease-fire as a start towards uniting our people, I don't know if I will succeed or not and if I fail and we are wiped out know that I tried my best. Keep up the good work of having our people united I doubt you will ever find out if I succeed or not' that's all he said"

"I too hope he succeeds and even if he doesn't he did try"

"Just how many enemies were you up against?"

"Five, and for a good portion I didn't exactly have the support or back up I needed, because after they saw me punching the Sharkticon they did help me but for the most part they tried to get me out of the battle unlike EDC officers here who know to let me fight and support me until I get exhausted and only then tell me it's time to retreat to the vehicle for actual weapons"

"Only five?"

"Okay I explained that wrong, there were five different enemies with plenty of numbers behind them, punching the Sharkticon felt good by the way"

"I'm sure it did considering that for you it was still pretty fresh in your mind what happened to a few of us in this dimension"

"Exactly"

"Lily, we will need to discuss this further and we're considering taking you to a councilor so that you can discuss everything that's happened to you recently considering what Prowl told us right before you disappeared"

"I won't argue with you, I was actually set off again while over there and I figured out that I don't have PTSD but a unique anxiety disorder"

"What's the disorder?"

"Well it will have to be diagnosed but I have Grendale anxiety disorder variety three sub variant two"

"Looks like we all have research to do once you're officially diagnosed"

"Yep, fortunately while there isn't any cure there are treatment options available that should work"

Two weeks later after her first appointment she was indeed diagnosed with the anxiety disorder she had figured out she had. The disorder was unique because it only affected soldiers, EDC officers and depending on the circumstances EDC kids like Lily. The order was characterized by being unable to sleep while hearing loud noises yet able to function like normal during the day, there were a few other symptoms as well and the variety and sub variety were crucial in the diagnosis as well because that also affected treatment and restrictions given

"Well for you we'll try the standard treatment first and go from there"

"What exactly is the standard treatment?"

"Sleeping pills combined with anti-anxiety pills before you go to bed and basic therapy with me because of my clearance to talk about why you're having these symptoms, over time they should fade and while the medication may have to be taken for life the therapy sessions should stop eventually"

"I'm fine with that"

"Be warned though that these session can be emotionally brutal"

"I know, they'll have to be to help me but I'm ready"

"Very well then we'll begin our first session today"

For the next two months she had regular meetings which were indeed brutal but she also took regular medication which helped her sleep, a month after the counseling sessions started Zorath returned to Earth and that's when Lily found out just how he needed to be helped from now on if he suffered a severe emotional breakdown, and that it was even more critical if the breakdown was associated with her because of their connection

"Zorath I'll tell you the full story in private, but needless to say I was fine for the most part just...unable to communicate with anyone"

"I'm glad you're okay and I will wait for answers but still Lily it was hard on me to suddenly not even get a general feeling of your welfare"

"I know and we'll see if we can't correct that in the future but for now we both have work to do"

"Agreed, hopefully those at base accepted the whole leave of absence excuse your family came up with"

"They have no choice but to believe it because my family doesn't lie to their people or if they do they have a very good reason to lie and everyone knows that so even if they figured it was a lie they won't say anything against them figuring it was for their own safety"

"First though I need to see Mebius while he's at work, he didn't tell me that directly but there are some things I need to talk to him about and it's best to do that at his place"

"Okay, tell my family first though"

"Already did"

"Okay then"

Three days later Zorath as Asuka returned to work and his co-workers accepted the excuse that her family had come up with which was half truth and half lie and while Lily never found out why he needed to talk to Mebius she knew that whatever was needed to be said had been said over the course of the three days and soon returned to the routine they had started when she had gotten back of regular spars in private to keep their powers in check and knowing who could do what

"Zorath, we still need to figure out how to get you to know I'm still alive if in another dimension"

"That's part of what Mebius and I discussed and it's not possible"

"Okay why?"

"Well we did thorough tests of my abilities and while I can vaguely sense you when in this dimension we discovered that there _is_ a limit, while I could find you when you and Rumble were captured if I had been at home at the time I wouldn't have even known about it except through your family telling us"

"So because of the fact that it happened while on Earth you knew about it and could follow us from there but if you had been at the land of light you wouldn't have known or been able to find me"

"Exactly, it's probably also why I passed out when you went to the other dimension"

"Might have been the same thing for me too then"

"Okay then, so we're agreed that there's no fixing that, how about we call an end to this spar Lily"

"Okay, I think I need to take my meds and go to sleep anyways"

"Yeah, it's starting to get late"

The next day Lily was at school when suddenly she sensed a monster and knew that they would be dismissed from school soon though she didn't give a visible reaction and sure enough within five minutes the sirens were heard and evacuations were begun. Lily instantly put on her gloves just in case she was forced to fight and fight she did. While in an area that needed her help she found herself surrounded by enemies and EDC officers and soon was using her powers with a sword but while Lily was fighting a lot of enemies and was doing quite well despite being surrounded she suddenly charged one of the enemies who stopped her charge with one word, though it wasn't the tone of voice or volume that stopped her like most thought but the actual word that had been spoken

"Krislnth!"

"How do you know that word?"

"I can't tell you"

"I said _how do you know that word_? I know for a fact that I'm the only human who should know that word so you saying it doesn't make sense at all"

"Lily I'm sorry but I really can't explain right now"

"No, you listen to me, I am not letting you go until you explain how you know that word or my name"

"What are you..."

Suddenly the stranger realized he had been bound by chains on his ankles and wrists without him even noticing

"You're serious, okay then I have one more word for you for you to understand who I am Lisar'na'to'kn"

No one saw Lily's eyes go wide but they heard her gasp of breath which meant that she definitely knew what the word meant but they also knew she wasn't about to speak it's meaning. They did see the chains disappear though and the stranger simply left. After the stranger left Lily continued fighting the others eventually seeing Zorath fighting. Five hours after the battle started it finally ended and Lily was able to go back home where she belonged, though everyone sensed something was up they couldn't get anything out of her or those who had fought alongside her besides the fact that something had happened during the battle that had shocked her

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Sorry Rodimus, can't explain right now"

"Very well, but I hope you can soon enough"

"Yeah, same here"

"Lily do you need to spar?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea right now Asuka-san my mind isn't in a safe place right now and I could really hurt you, as it is if I _do_ spar against the robots I will most likely destroy them as well"

"But..."

Lily switches to Japanese knowing there's no one there but her family who knew the language currently and since they were in on the secret it was okay

*There's another reason why Zorath but I can't explain it quite yet, however it has to do with my...our powers, just trust me on this okay?*

Zorath nods his understanding knowing that she was more in tune with her abilities then he was despite that long period of training that he'd had after initially getting her powers

When her family heard that they gave her a look but didn't say anything despite the fact that they were pretty sure that no one understood Cybertronian but they didn't want to confront her quite yet so said nothing. As it turned out her powers _were_ slightly unstable because of the shock she had received, though it was no where's nearly as bad as Zorath would always be and when she questioned why she discovered that the abilities had an emotional tie to them as well though it was very slight in most cases meaning that while there might be small issues with control it wouldn't be too bad not to use their powers as long as it wasn't Zorath for whatever reason. Lily instinctively knew that and deliberately kept Zorath away for his protection knowing that he could be seriously hurt if she wasn't careful. She also realized instinctively that she needed alone time to understand how her powers had changed due to dimension hopping because she hadn't needed her powers since coming back and knew that she needed to get a handle on what changes if any had occurred

"Okay, time for a lock down no one gets in without the proper emergency release codes and only my family can access the security cameras, maybe this will help me figure out why what happened today happened too"

Three hours later she fully understood her powers again and had worked through some of the emotions the battle earlier that day had evoked and when she came out of the training room everyone on base was relieved because they had seen the lock down knowing it meant that Lily wanted to be alone and was making sure of that. Afterwords she completed homework and then relaxed because she had a long break with it being winter break and the school deciding and needing to take longer than normal for repairs due to damage that had been incurred that day during battle. A few days later they had a belated celebration for her fifteenth birthday and then she went out with some friends who decided to go to an area recently forbidden by both the EDC and Crew GUYS, but when Lily tried to tell her family this after failing to stop the kids they broke her cell phone. When they continued after that Lily followed knowing she wouldn't feel right otherwise and about fifteen minutes later all of them were running from the monster that the others had woken up


	12. Chapter 12

*You guys just _had_ to wake that monster didn't you? Now I can't contact my family with my cell phone that's broken, I can't alert GUYS with the cell phone that's broken, and us being found will be harder with my cell phone that's broken*

*Okay we get the message we shouldn't have broken your phone or disobeyed the EDC or Crew GUYS but you know you didn't have to follow us, you could have simply left and told your family what we were doing*

*And let you guys get into trouble without me there to bail you out? get real*

*What do you mean?*

*You'll find out in a minute, by the way after this you're going to have to sign some special paperwork*

Lily stops running and turns around and the kids with her also stop wondering what she was doing

*Arranyan Winds!*

The attack didn't stop the monster but she did see that she had hurt it which was her goal. Soon afterwords fortunately GUYS and her family showed up on the scene to take the group to safety while they fought the monster

*Lily, what are you doing here?*

*I'll explain on the way home*

*Fine*

She does indeed explain what happened, except for the phone bit but only because she was interrupted before she could

*Next time this happens contact us*

*Can't contact you guys without a phone by the way these guys need to sign paperwork*

*Oh?*

*Yep the special I will not reveal what I have seen today concerning Lily Kerenai paperwork, we do have that in Japanese correct?*

*We have that available in every language on earth because we never know when it's going to be needed*

*Okay then, let's get back to base so that they can sign the forms and then we'll take them home*

*Good idea, and I think we're going to be adding a measure to let you contact us no matter what*

*Good, I've been wanting something like that since I was captured, unfortunately for me as far as I know we don't have the technology and even if we did it needs testing*

*Why didn't your family just make it in the first place?*

*Think and you'll know why*

*Oh, forgot about that*

*Thought you had*

*By the way I got a specific message for you from Crew GUYS actually*

*What's the message?*

*Get over here as soon as you can for training, but do not try while the battle is still going*

*Understood, probably tomorrow or this evening then, unless something happens before then*

*Oh and I have another message from your family, though I think they will forgive you when they find out about the phone, they said next time, tell us sooner so that we don't have to find out from Crew GUYS about trouble*

*Yeah, they'll forgive me when they find out about the phone because that's been a rule for a long time now*

Suddenly Lily saw Ultra sign in the sky and since she looked out the window frequently whenever in a car nobody thought anything of it which meant she could receive the message without suspicion and the message was indeed for her

 _Message_

Lily help is on the way but for now keep yourself and Zorath safe, Mebius to be called back soon due to issues, call back only temporary though, Hikari to replace Mebius until then

 _End of message_

They get back to base and initially her family is indeed not happy about her not contacting them immediately about her friends but when they discover that her cell phone was broken by them to prevent contact they forgave her and agreed that she needed another secure means of communicating, one that wasn't so easy to destroy. That's when Perceptor spoke up

"I think I have just the thing, the military in America has been asking me for help on that same problem and I think I have the solution but it needs tested so Lily could be a test subject along with the military"

"That could work"

"Come to my lab later so that we can outfit you with what I am talking about"

"Okay will do"

Lily then makes sure that her friends get home safely and then goes to Crew GUYS headquarters for training. She not only got in weapons training but she also helped teach the newer people how to support her and know what her abilities without her powers were, the training was basically an exercise in trust between her and Crew GUYS because she was still underage for fighting but Ryu and Sakomizu both knew that she would join in the fight whenever possible

*Where's Mirai?*

*Oh, he said he had a family emergency*

*I thought you knew that*

Lily nods her head in the direction of the office and Ryu recognizes that it meant she wanted to talk about it in private so they head to his office to talk in private

*I did know that actually but they didn't know I know so I had to ask to keep suspicion off of me*

*Oh okay you know I wasn't quite sure how you handled situations like that until today*

*Yeah I do the best I can to keep someone's cover, and it's even more critical for Ultra's now that I have been around them long enough*

*Speaking of Ultra's Leo came in human form saying they needed to see you*

*When and where?*

*When you're available at the old apartment, apparently they've kept the rent up just in case one of them needs it for whatever reason*

*Okay, good thing winter break was extended because of the damage to the school*

*They also said something about double checking with Hikari that you actually know all of them now*

*Where is he and what form?*

*He's at another location and in his Serizawa form*

*The actual location Aihara?*

*Oh, he said something about where the sky and moon met one night, though I have no clue what that means*

*I know what he's talking about, when does he want to see me?*

*Today*

*Okay, tell my family?*

*Will do, stay the night then?*

*Not happening, my family is going to be keeping a close eye on me after today and besides I still have... _issues_ being away from my family especially the former Decepticon side for extended periods of time*

*Have they figured out what caused you to pass out in the first place?*

*Yes they have, turns out that to handle dimension hopping the body shuts down to protect itself from the stress of travel, mental and physical stress both happen so by being knocked out during the trip there's less physical damage and no mental damage from travel stress*

*When was this found out?*

*The day of the attack that almost completely destroyed the school*

*Oh okay*

Lily then left base and went to the location that Ryu had told her and indeed saw Hikari there waiting for her, she had learned that all the Ultra's that had ever lived on Earth for any period of time after finding out about her family had taken time to learn English so that's what she spoke in

"So what did you need to speak to me about?"

"You received the message about Mebius but I'm sure you don't even know the trouble they were talking about and they realized that after the message had been sent"

"What's going on Hikari?"

"Several of our enemies are heading to Earth and Crew GUYS and your family can't handle them alone so I was sent to help until then, there are a few others here but they are not to act unless I ask for help"

"And Mebius being called back?"

"Turns out that he injured himself on another planet recently and though he was checked out before being allowed to come back they discovered they missed something so he needs treatment"

"Oh medical issue okay, he will be fine though right?"

"Yes he will be, it's just going to take a few days or so"

"Fine, by the way next time something like this happens make sure that my family also hears about it because they might have ideas for you guys"

"Makes sense, now then I believe you also need to see Leo at your old apartment"

"Not today, it's getting dark and I know for a fact that my family will be wanting me home soon"

"I'll act as escort just in case, they do know about me and my human form correct?"

"Yes they do"

"Good"

They decided to do a walk and talk to truly catch up with each other

"So I know some of your people have been to Cybertron have any of my family been to the Land of Light yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of, there are...issues to still be worked out in regards to that, but we are meeting on a regular basis so there is talk between our people it just hasn't gotten as far as you wish it would"

"Okay I can live with that"

"Your family has been doing everything they can to learn about us which is commendable but we're kind of wondering why they're doing that?"

"It's so they understand the culture of Ultra's and anything that might affect you guys, they already know about the three minute time limit here on Earth but they want to know just how much it weakens you to be in your natural forms on Earth, what they can do to support you guys whenever you are in your natural forms, anything they can do to speed up recovery in your human forms, or help take care of your hosts, a variety of things to support you guys in your mission"

"Wow wasn't expecting that"

"They also want you to understand them and are getting a little frustrated that you aren't asking questions, least of which is why they're raising me with the help of human EDC officers"

"We're...uncomfortable asking such personal questions"

"How will you get to know them without asking?"

"I'll bring that up in my next report"

"You'd better because I think Wheeljack is about ready to do something crazy just to get you guys to start asking questions"

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to know actually, just trust me you'll know a Wheeljack stunt when you hear one if you don't actually hear the Wheeljack stunt you'll hear the results of the stunt within moments"

"Still not giving me confidence here"

"I'm not supposed to, this is a warning start asking questions before you start getting forced to ask questions about them for the wrong reasons too"


	13. Chapter 13

They get Lily home and finds out that Wheeljack and a few others were needed on Cybertron and would have asked her if she would have liked to come but couldn't because the extended break was too sudden, they had left soon after school started the day of the attack and she hadn't known because she had actually stayed at a friends place the night before and had stayed away due to issues that required her to be away from the base at the time which hadn't done her good mentally but it helped that they saw her on a regular basis at other locations

"So Perceptor you mentioned a project in your labs"

"Follow me"

Lily goes in and is stabbed by a needle unexpected because what Lily didn't know was that she needed to be lightly sedated for the project. The needle also had a numbing agent which was part of the plan. When Lily woke up she glared at Perceptor and then spoke up

"Okay mister explain"

"Sorry Lily normally for the project we wouldn't have needed to sedate you but with your abilities we wanted to make sure"

"So what exactly did you do?"

"We gave you a communication chip in your shoulder and put in a earpiece that can't be removed easily. As soon as you press your shoulder with your fingers the chip activates and you tell it who you want to call and it will connect you directly to them, since it's a satellite system you don't have to worry about lines being down"

"So how do we remove the earpiece?"

Lily is shown how and is grateful, but she also did get a new cell phone which she needed to keep people from finding out about the project too soon. The next day Lily left to see Leo and talk about what he wanted to talk about

"You needed to see me Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Hikari already told you about the danger and Mebius correct?"

"Yeah he did"

"There's more that he himself didn't know, more Ultra are coming to Earth but their arrival will be stagger and only those known here will come, that might even include Ultra Father and Ultra Mother"

"Can your home afford those two to just up and come to Earth for an extended period of time?"

"Not...exactly, but if things get that bad they'll have to"

"Leo, is there a possibility I can write in Ultra script?"

"No, you may be able to see it and understand it, but actually being able to write it is a whole other issue only we can write in Ultra script"

"Okay just seeing if it was possible because if it was I could make reports to them about situations myself instead of having to do things through meeting one of you and then you relaying the message, make it easier on my family too now that I think about it"

"That was actually something discussed when we first found out about your abilities"

"Oh didn't...Leo..."

"Yeah I sense it too"

They run outside and soon a fight breaks out with Ultra and EDC enemies meaning that GUYS deployed immediately to help keep damage down

"Lily do you have _anything_ else you can use?"

(Thinks) " _I do but I can't use it in an urban setting because it's too powerful unless...that could work_ " (out loud) "Arranyan attraction!"

Lily uses a recently discovered ability and attracts the enemy and leads them away from the crowded area with Leo following not knowing the plan and when she was in an open area he saw her use an attack never before seen

"Arranyan power explosion!"

A burst of power came out of Lily like an explosion and it even acted like an explosion in how it handled the enemies, once things were settled Leo quickly went over to Lily who was barely conscious and fading fast into unconsciousness

"Leo...they still need you"

"But you also need attention that attack..."

"Draining...but survivable...just so tired...need rest"

With that Lily lapsed into unconsciousness but Leo really didn't like leaving her in the middle of an open field so he grabbed her and headed back to civilization and quickly found a Crew GUYS vehicle

"Get her to safety"

"Will do, what about you sir? you need to get to safety as well"

"Don't worry I will"

He then makes it a point to run away from the enemy but as soon as possible goes to a secluded area and transforms into his true form and defeats the monster while ground troops handled those enemies. A couple hours later he was at the EDC base

"How's Lily?"

"She's still out cold for some reason, what happened? I have reports saying you were the one who brought her to a GUYS van and they took her here immediately"

"She used two different things on the enemy that I have never seen before, first she used something called Arranyan attraction and then when she was in a clearing she used something called Arranyan power explosion"

"No wonder she's exhausted, she's going to be out cold for two days at least"

"What do you mean?"

"She used an extremely powerful attack on the enemy and a dangerous one as well, she deliberately led the enemy to the open field because we discovered that the attack has the ability to destroy buildings and kill people if they're in just the right spot"

"And she knew that and thus made sure the enemy would follow her somehow"

"Exactly"

"Where's Zorath?"

"On patrol, he felt a bit uneasy about how easily the battle was won after both of you joined in your true forms so he's going on patrol for a few hours to make sure things are calm"

"Okay, has he been informed about Lily?"

"He knew the moment she passed out, I was with him because we _try_ and keep him with people who know his true identity but that doesn't always work but today it did"

"Oh okay just making sure"

Two days later Lily was awake and informed that someone wanted to see her so she went to the front and saw the person who had stopped her that one day

" _You_ what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you and after I found out where you lived I simply waited for the right time to come here"

"Fine, but we're going to another location to speak, I don't want to have to deal with security and guest passes at the moment"

So the two leave and head for a remote area that Lily knew would be secure

"What's going on Rumble? Why are you continuing to make the family think you're dead when you're actually here in human form?"

"So you figured it out did you?"

"Yeah took me a couple days after the battle but I quickly realized there was only one person who would know the language so well and mention being considered that one thing so recently"

"I'm trying to figure out a way back to my original form, and yes I know the family could help with that but I want to do it on my own, besides the group I am currently with is up to no good and I feel I can minimize the damage if I'm with them"

"Fine, come home soon though will you? I miss you so much right now"

"Don't worry I get the feeling that I will indeed be able to come home soon, just wait a little longer and keep the secret"

"Fine, but you'd better be home soon or else I _will_ reveal what happened that day to the family and when you come back it won't be a good thing for you"

"Don't worry, if I don't come home within a month you have my full permission to reveal the truth"

"Will we find out how this came to be as well?"

"Yes"

"Fine, by the way we're now allied with the Ultramen, full explanations will happen once you get back home but essentially they helped search for us and of course you know about the Zorath situation which also helped in the alliance"

"Okay full story when I get back for sure"

Lily then goes home and continues simply enjoying her unexpected vacation. Soon enough though winter break was over and school was back in session, the first day back being fine but when on the way back she decided to head over to the bank to check up on her account and besides her family asked her to check on some other things as well before she had left for school that day and those things were close to the bank so it was an easy trip when suddenly they were robbed and Lily instantly recognized Rumble in his human form and they made quick eye contact letting each other know the plan instantly without ever saying a word, they simply looked at each other for a moment and then nodded ever so slightly as to not give themselves away

*Everyone stay down and you won't get hurt*

*And don't even think about calling for the police, they can't help you since we managed to block cell phone transmissions*

(Thinks) " _I got something that will work, but I'm not going to activate it yet just in case someone outside found out about this and as such I won't reveal the secret too soon, but if need be I will_ "

Fortunately five minutes later they heard the police starting negotiations which were admittedly failing but they _were_ negotiations though staggered between two negotiators to keep them fresh. Five hours later the situation was ended with a firefight and Lily was outside just in time to keep the police from taking Rumble away in handcuffs


	14. Chapter 14

*Wait! He protected the rest of us, and there's a situation regarding him that you can't know about*

*Kerenai, he needs to be booked*

*Look I need to get him to my family and depending on what they tell me we'll give you an answer about his situation but _only_ with their permission*

*Do you personally take responsibility for his actions then?*

*Once he's released into my custody yes I do*

*Very well, but we're escorting you to your house just to make sure*

*Considering I don't think you'll do it any other way I agree*

So they get an escort back to base with the police explaining that while Lily wasn't in trouble she had personally taken responsibility for whatever their guest with her does

"What's going on Lily?"

"Easy he's an old friend and family member actually"

"What do you mean?"

"He's Lisar'na'to'kn Prowl"

"Follow me"

"Gladly"

They're led to the meeting room where the three leaders were having their daily meeting and Prowl simply whispered the situation to Optimus who dismissed a few of the EDC officers with them

"Asuka-san you stay right here"

"Okay"

Once the others were gone Optimus spoke up again

"Now then, just how recent were you made Lisar'na'to'kn"

The other two leaders gasped in recognition of that word and Lily noticed Zorath's human form narrow his eyes giving her a suspicion that would be confirmed soon enough though she didn't know that yet

"You guys searched for me after you rescued Lily but found out that our captors apparently killed me within an hour of her escape, what really happened was that they forced me to become human though I'm pretty sure that the weapon they used was intended to kill me but it didn't work like they thought it would, fortunately for me there was an escape pod I could use to keep myself alive until I landed on a planet and then made my way back here to Earth and then joined a gang that was finally captured today until I could get back here somehow"

"Rumble we need to get you back to your true form so that means a visit with Ratchet and First Aid, maybe even Perceptor but we will not tell Soundwave until you're back to normal"

"Bad idea Rodimus, remember the last time he was kept in the dark about the health of one of his cassettes?"

"Oh I forgot about that, never mind he finds out once you're in the med bay because he needs a check up anyways and quite frankly he needs one now Ratchet is getting close to dragging him there and welding him to a bed"

"By the way Zorath you and me need to have a little talk later about your family"

"Fine Lily I think I know what that discussion entails too your quarters or mine?"

"Neither location delta 2"

"Understood Lily"

"Location delta 2?"

"Sorry guys some things still need to be kept private and that's one of them"

"Fine, is it safe?"

"Relatively safe yeah"

"Relatively?"

"It's complicated Rodimus, just trust us that we know how to keep ourselves safe at that location"

"Fine but if either one of you arrives back hurt you're telling us all your hidden meeting points and we're making sure that they're safe"

"Okay we understand why too"

Rumble goes and gets checked out by Ratchet and First Aid and Lily and Zorath leave to talk about his family and go to location delta 2, the reason why it wasn't totally safe was because of the fact that location delta 2 was a martial arts dojo that was actually owned by UltraSeven's human identity so bruises came with the location whenever they sparred but they weren't going to tell her family that unless absolutely necessary

"So what's going on?"

"When is your family going to figure out a way of leaving out the middle man between me and them?"

"They won't and can't Lily it's just not possible"

"Fine, when will my family see your family in their home environment?"

"That's complicated Lily"

"I think you guys aren't giving me the full reason Zorath and I want answers, this alliance won't work if there are secrets, I already told Leo if you guys don't start asking questions Wheeljack is going to pull a stunt and then you'll be forced to start asking questions to get to know my family"

"Except we already know them through you"

"No you don't, you just think you do but you're wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"There's more to my family then what you see in regards to raising me Zorath and you guys need to start asking so that you understand us in full not in part because otherwise things might go wrong if something happens"

"Something?"

"Not something I am going to discuss unless it becomes necessary Zorath period"

"Fine, by the way Mebius is healed and heading back here, and the others are also coming"

"So Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace Taro, Leo, Eighty, Hikari, and Mebius, will Zoffy and Astra also come?"

"That we're not quiet sure of they might, they might not and if need be Ultra Mother and Ultra Father will also come defend Earth"

"I still say that's not a good idea"

"Too bad we're both outvoted because I don't like it either"

"Fine, but I reserve the right to say I told you so to them"

"Oh they already know that, they know your personality through me"

"Figured as much, by the way how did they help you when you couldn't feel me while I was in the alternate dimension?"

"Ultra Mother and a room now specially designed for me"

"If it works it works"

"Agreed"

They finish the conversation and then get back to base. The next day while at school Lily was paying attention to her math teacher when suddenly without warning she passed out and was taken to their equivalent of the nurses office, two hours later she woke up and the nurse asked her a valid question


	15. Chapter 15

*Are you okay?*

*Maybe, why am I in the nurses office?*

*You passed out all of a sudden and we can't get in touch with your family otherwise you would most likely be home by now*

*Is it possible for me to finish school?*

*Yes it is, but if anything happens come straight back and we'll try and get in contact with your family again*

*Understood*

Lily finishes school and then heads home but on a whim decides to go past GUYS headquarters to check and see if Mebius had arrived yet or not and came to a scene of destruction

*Aihara, Sakomizu, Toriyama, Misaki, Crew GUYS!*

*Miss you can't go in there*

*But...*

*It's too dangerous*

*Did anyone make it out?*

*Well, that is...*

*Is anyone alive still?*

Another voice spoke up though

*They're not*

Lily looks to the voice and sees Hikari in human form but she knows better than to speak the name of his human host at the moment all things considered

*Follow me, we have things to discuss*

*Right*

They get to a secured location and switch to English immediately

"Hikari, was Mebius in there?"

"Yes, he had just arrived while you were at school"

"While I was at school?...I passed out during school but that shouldn't have happened"

"Turns out the filter doesn't count extreme emotional distress because Zorath was besides himself when it happened and we had to sedate him but right before he was completely out he mentioned that you were also going to be unconscious because of him"

"Why couldn't the school get in touch with my family like they normally would?"

"That's because they've been dealing with the situation since it happened"

"What now?"

"Now the EDC takes over Crew GUYS in the monster department with the backup of the Self Defense Force"

"Okay, okay we can work with that it will take some work and finesse but we can work with that"

"By the way your family has decided to give me a temporary new ID since I can't exactly be Serizawa right now, too dangerous"

"Though you still have his face"

"Yeah, but it's kind of like America's Witness Protection"

"You have a point, okay so what's your temporary name going to be?"

"Aihara Sakomizu"

"Two important people in Crew GUYS Japan"

"Exactly, originally I wanted to take Mebius' name but they wouldn't allow it"

"No kidding, so they asked you to come up with another name or they would didn't they?"

"They did"

"And what did you pick?"

"Something not traditional that's for sure, Hibino Aihara Shingo"

"Yeah no, not happening, but Aihara Sakomizu is a good name to honor two of the fallen"

"Leo has already alerted the Land of Light to Mebius' death since Zorath is still out of it"

"Okay, anything else I have to know?"

"No...wait yes I almost forgot you are now officially being escorted to and from school until further notice"

"Okay makes sense actually"

"Why you're, what sixteen?"

"Fifteen Hikari, I'm fifteen and while I can perfectly take care of myself with everything that's happened recently an escort is to be expected for safety reasons"

"Lily they're treating you like a kid"

"No they're treating me like worried parents who have been through too much recently especially in regards to me, did you know that if not for the fact that I had a test today I was supposed to be at GUYS headquarters when I passed out?"

"Wait what?"

(Sighs) "I should be dead right now Hikari, it's only because of a test that I'm not, you see I was witness to something recently and it was decided that I would make my disposition at Crew GUYS headquarters today instead of being in the courthouse however at the last minute one of my teachers decided to have a test in their class and I had to stay for the test so I was allowed to call my family and inform them of the situation so that arrangements could be made for another day, the test saved my life Hikari but now I have to be in court because while the judge trusts the EDC to properly give me a disposition since they're involved they're not considered neutral like GUYS was, plus there's a chance that depending on what happened I would have either been able to save everyone or most people and minimized destruction"

"Okay, I understand, now then I think it's best we get you home, they know you're with me because I said that I would be at GUYS headquarters in case you decided to pass by on the way home and I alerted them that you had discreetly"

"It's still a good idea to get me home though, besides I think I need a spar with Zorath _before_ I find out what killed Crew GUYS because I really need some form of release and while I might still hurt him it won't be as dangerous as when I find out who's responsible for their deaths"

"When you do find out how dangerous would such a spar be?"

"Powers involve sparring"

"Oh, that dangerous"

"Yep, that dangerous"

They were at the EDC base within fifteen minutes and Lily and Zorath in his human form had their spar and it was intense, the others in the room instantly realizing that both were relieving their stress through the spar and stayed out of their way, even going as far as to leave the central area and go into smaller partitioned areas to give the two room. The partitioned areas had been put in place shortly after Lily had come to Japan because things were starting to get more intense and the base commanders realized that sometimes one or two people would really need a spar and would also need room to spar for a variety of reasons so expanded the training area to include smaller sparring rooms for those who didn't need the extra space. Sometimes the largest space was all that was needed for everyone but sometimes, if a soldier had a bad experience they would use the large areas as a measure to not feel enclosed or like the situation with Lily and Zorath have plenty of space to use to work out a variety of scenarios of moves they could have used to help others because that was what the spar had turned to. Lily and Zorath were using moves most had never seen before because they were still in the working phases but both Lily and Zorath needed to practice the moves to see if it would have helped plus they sometimes saw an invisible enemy and attacked the air instead of each other which was another reason they got the large space, but finally the spar was over with because Lily knocked Zorath out cold again with a regular punch to the stomach area, and that punch brought Lily and once he was awake Zorath back to reality. She then went to the operations center to find out who killed Crew GUYS

"So who killed our allies?"

"We'll show you"

They see a combination of a giant alien and Doralics

"Okay, that's who, Doralics can be the Japanese Self Defense Force, the giant aliens are the EDC's"

"Agreed, but we'll most likely be fighting both whenever they show up"

"Good point, and we will have _their_ help too now that I think about it"

"Meet up and explain the situation to them?"

"Tomorrow, that is if the one who escorted me home doesn't do so himself"

"There is that, go to their apartment tomorrow and see?"

"That's the plan"

"Good, by the way are you going to need another spar?"

"Nope, exhausted myself already and besides I can handle them being taken out by these guys, it's happened before after all"

"Good point"

"Now then I have had a stressful day so I am going to do my homework and then probably crash longer than normal since tomorrow is Sunday which we've lucked out on"

"Agreed"

"By the way I think we need to develop a new policy because of my connection to Ultra's now, if we know something's happened to one or more of them immediately be available if I need released from school, I passed out and they could never get in contact with you guys"

"We didn't even think about that because we figured your powers would prevent something like this but I guess we're still learning aren't we?"

"Yes we are"

"Okay we can do that"

The next day Lily did indeed sleep a little longer than normal because of the events the day before but once she was up she did her usual training routine and then simply spent the day relaxing. Part of the reason why she always spent Sunday relaxing was because of an incident when she was younger and everyone was still adjusting to Lily being part of every day base routine on the one day she didn't have school. She had done her usual things and then started helping out at base like normal when a Japanese Self Defense soldier decided to visit the base to get some training ideas and saw her helping out not knowing about her background he questioned her family about a kid being part of base operations and while they knew he wasn't cleared to know what was really going on they also realized that Lily really wasn't able to be like a typical kid so they started enforcing rules that unless it was an emergency she always had Sunday's off and part of any school vacations as well, the one exception had been the extended vacation that suddenly popped up but even then she was forced to take some time off because of events outside her control. While she was doing that she actually decided to visit the Ultra's to get an update and talk about what Hikari and her had started when GUYS had been destroyed

"So how are the meetings going?"

"Someone named Wheeljack got yelled at by two different people, an Ultra Magnus and Ratchet with the one named Ratchet holding a wrench getting ready to throw it"

"Knew he'd pull a stunt just to get you guys starting to ask about them and in a not nice way either"

"Yeah well now we are asking questions to get to know them, I did pass on the message but it appears they didn't believe me"

"Did you inform them that I gave you that information first?"

"Yes I did, they didn't believe you either and they've raised you your whole life"

"Figures, now then I was wondering if you guys would be willing to back the EDC up in their new role as the planets defenders against monsters since Crew GUYS is gone"

"We're very willing, we lost a brother yesterday and you guys need our help still"

"Okay I'll let my family know then, by the way I have a legit question about how the escort thing will work in regards to you guys especially since you have to be on constant standby for trouble"

"We'll escort you every opportunity we get but don't expect it to be the same person every time especially if something happens during battle"

"Okay, I'll let my family know you're in on the escorting me to and from school then"

"We'll also give them a means of contacting us in case of trouble that isn't immediately obvious"

"You mean like if something strange is going on but there's no actual proof of trouble?"

"Exactly"

"Fine, by the way the funeral is in two days and naturally you're invited to attend but be discreet and of course I don't have to remind you about the human form rule, oh wait Eighty my family wants to see you tomorrow for some reason they didn't tell me why during school hours and they've given specific instructions that you're to tell the gate your human identity of Yamato Takeshi"

"Understood"

"Now then you have school tomorrow and it's getting late, time for escort duty to start"

"Fine I know better than to argue with you guys about it"

"You remember then?"

"After that lecture? I definitely do"

Hikari was the only one who didn't know what they were talking about and let them know

"Lecture?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for that, seeing as you only arrived a month before we revealed I was still alive. There had been an...incident one day on the way home and the group decided no more walking alone especially at night but me being me didn't like that so I ditched the escort one night on the way home from a grocery trip. I made it home safely and then simply waited for the escort to arrive home after me which took an extra fifteen minutes because of a mini search started. Once they were back home and saw me safe and sound it was late and a school night so they decided that the lecture could wait until the next day. After school I got home and found several unhappy Ultra's waiting for me and boy did they lecture me, on top of ranting about how irresponsible it was for me to simply be walking without an escort late at night especially in an area I wasn't completely familiar with I had extra chores for three days making me very sore in the ends. That cured me of ever going against them on something that was considered done for my safety in their mind"

"And your family?"

"Okay, five years old with powers, I learned _early_ never to go against my family for me own safety, had a training accident once and the only reason it wasn't worse was because there was someone with me when it happened"

"Okay, if you learned with your family why did you argue with us?"

"Um, let's put it down to typical teenager moment of feeling I was old enough to take care of myself and still getting used to all of you, after all that incident only happened when I had been with you guys for two months"

"Good point"

"Now then I _really_ need to be getting home, I'm not as bad as before in regards to needing to be by my former Decepticon half part of my family but after yesterday they're going to want to keep me close for a bit in case of trouble still out there"

"Experienced something like that before?"

"Oh yeah, they were _not_ happy one time and kept me close during that time period, actually calling me in sick one day they were that worried"

Leo took the first round of escort duty making sure that Lily got home safely. The next day while she was in school Eighty went over to the base and discovered that the EDC had found that he had re-qualified to be a teacher and wanted him to teach those who were stuck at the base for whatever reason, he easily accepted because he had decided to re-qualify because he knew he would be stuck on Earth for a bit and wanted to do something besides sit around waiting for attacks and since he had taught before he figured he might as well do it again. While there he also discussed making sure that they could contact him and the other Ultra at a moments notice in case of trouble that wasn't obvious and they managed to get a system working there too as well as when they would be on rotation in the escort duty


	16. Chapter 16

"So when do my teaching duties start?"

"Tomorrow Yamato-san"

"Okay then, want me to escort Lily home today?"

"No, another person's got it"

"Understood, see you at the funeral tomorrow unless..."

"Right unless"

The next day was the funeral and Lily was dismissed from school to attend and she was able to privately say a few words before the actual service

"Aihara-san, Sakomizu-san, Hibino-san, Toriyama-san, Misaki-san, Crew GUYS, I vow that my family will defend Earth like you did even if it costs us our lives, and don't worry Hibino-san your family will help"

Lily then goes over to the rest of her family and sees people she was unfamiliar with except one person, one of the doctors at the hospital she was treated at on occasion when she was younger and doing training when she had broken one of her bones. She also noticed Hikari going over to them and speaking softly meaning she didn't hear a word that was said but they simply nodded. After the funeral the strangers actually came back with them to the EDC base

"Hikari who are these people?"

*They're former GUYS officers who actually keep up their training on occasion*

*Does this mean that GUYS Japan can...*

*No, we can't reform GUYS Japan, though we would be very willing, all of us have lives though not to mention we already asked when we heard about the attack and were denied the right*

*But why?*

*They said that even though we've kept up the proper training we have no facility left and it would cost too much to rebuild*

*And your lives?*

*If asked we could easily take time off but like I said we were denied the right to reform GUYS Japan, there are other GUYS offices that will continue the work but no longer in Japan is that possible*

*You knew some of the ones lost in the attack didn't you?*

*Yes, we served with Mirai, Ryu, Sakomizu, Toriyama and Misaki*

*Who are you people? I vaguely recognize one of you as the doctor who treated me on occasion but the others are unknowns*

*My name is Kazama Marina*

*Ikaruga George*

*Amagai Konomi*

*Kuze Teppei*

*They were the ones who came after the original team was destroyed and I took Serizawa's body for my revenge, though eventually I did become an Ultraman*

*Before that though he was known as Tsurugi and he didn't care about anything but revenge, but Mirai managed to bring you around*

*Maybe you could be the eyes and ears of the EDC since we're taking over for GUYS Japan*

*Only if your family allows it*

*My family is...unique so that's definitely a maybe*

*Oh?*

*Yeah, but right now I was wondering if you guys have seen the new Ultraman on the news*

*We have yeah*

*Want to meet him in person?*

*Sure*

*Zorath, come over here, they fought alongside Mebius when he first came to earth*

*Really? They fought alongside my brother?*

*We did, so what's your name?*

*Asuka Haruto*

*Hikari do they know?*

*That I am currently going by Aihara Sakomizu? Yes*

*Though we're currently wondering why?*

*Not exactly safe to go by my actual name right now*

*What for?*

*Sorry not about to explain*

*Fine, by the way, even if we don't have her families permission we request she come see us on occasion at our events, well at least me and George, I'm sure Teppei wouldn't want to see her at his place and as for Konomi I don't know if they would approve or not*

*Let me know when the events are in town, especially because right now I am on escort only mode*

*Eh?*

*I can't got any where's without an escort, someone takes me to school and then brings me back home from school every school day, if I want to go to the store I have to have an escort, doctor's appointments are escort only, basically where I go an escort goes as well*

*Why?*

*The attack on GUYS means security is _tight_ right now at the EDC, with me being a high risk abduction target along with other EDC kids it is _not_ safe to just be about and walking, the other kids don't necessarily live at base like I do and if they don't they have their parents taking them to and from school at the moment, the other kids go to school with me if they aren't forced to stay here so they're escorted at the same time I am*

*How long will it last?*

*I have no idea*

*I need to see to some other things before my soccer season starts so I best be going*

*Okay, let me know when you want to have me at a match*

*Will do*

*By the way I think it goes without saying but keep up your training*

*Right*

The next few days things were busy for the EDC seeing as they had officially taken over for the GUYS Japan team that had been destroyed with the help of the Japanese Self Defense Force and the enemy thought that they would be weaker with the loss of GUYS but the EDC proved that it could handle the job quite nicely

"Okay now the enemy is beginning to annoy me"

"Agreed, the testing is getting ridiculous, Lily, have you even slept recently considering how frequently the alarms have been going off?"

"Somewhat Prowl I'm just glad you guys developed that soundproofing so that I _can_ get some sleep for school"

"Want us to keep it active during the rest of the school year?"

"I'll think about it trust me, but I think the testing phase is over, now all we have to do is deal with attacks on a regular basis"

"We'll see, by the way tickets came for you today"

"Oh?"

Lily looks and sees soccer tickets

"Looks like Ikaruga has a match coming up and wants me to attend"

"It does doesn't it? We will allow it as long as one of the Ultra's acts as escort that day, normally we would allow an off duty EDC officer but unfortunately with our situation even if they're off duty they need to be at base until further notice"

"I know, by the way when's the rookie coming?"

"Tomorrow"

"So next Sunday then"

"Yep, your job is next Sunday"

"Wonder what he'll think having a kid evaluate him on his hand to hand combat skills"

"Who knows, but it's a job for you and a good one too seeing as how you've lived here the longest"

"Only because of our situation"

"You've still been here the longest which makes you the expert"

"Fine, by the way I want to do something other than worry during summer break"

"Oh and what could you possibly want to do?"

"Well I have a pilots license, there's always trouble around the world, there's an annual race for those who are technically underage but have their license, it makes _me_ slightly unpredictable so I say enter me and we'll go from there"

"We'll see, if things settle down before then we'll allow it, is there a deadline?"

"Yep, two hours before the race even starts"

"Okay, if things settle down before then we'll enter you as early as possible"

"Okay I can live with that"

"And if things don't settle down before the race?"

"Then I will simply have to find ways of relaxing here in Japan like I've been doing almost every year since we moved here and I started school, though I most likely would also be following the race as closely as possible because it sounds like fun"

"I'm sure it does"

The next day she went to school like normal and was dismissed early because she had a doctor's appointment so she went for the appointment and right afterwords there was an attack and that meant she quickly got ready for a fight by putting on the gloves she was required to wear whenever she was in hand to hand combat against anything besides robots. And there were fights on the street which she handled quite easily but then she saw two Ultraman in trouble and since she was surrounded by EDC officers who knew the truth about her she didn't have to worry about paperwork afterwords and so she decided to give one of them a helping hand


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay Eighty, here goes nothing Arranyan energy transfer!"

Suddenly a beam of energy poured out of Lily's hand hit Eighty's color timer and it went from blinking red back to blue. She then switched and did the same for Zorath and Leo before she finally collapsed in exhaustion

"Lily are you okay?"

"Just a bit tired, got any guns?"

"Go right on ahead Kerenai"

She's given a gun and continues the fight. Eventually the battle ended and all the Ultra's gravitated towards the EDC base knowing that was where the answers for what happened where

"So what happened?"

"Well Zorath probably recognized what I was doing when he felt it but I was giving you guys some of _my_ energy so that you could finish the fight"

"I did indeed recognize what you were doing and am not exactly happy with you about it"

"I know Zorath, unfortunately you guys needed it because the enemy was strong enough for three of you at once and while there are other Ultra's quite frankly most of them were busy evacuating the less stable buildings"

"Besides, her powers wouldn't work against those kinds of enemies"

"They won't?"

"Nope, tried before and failed, turns out they're immune to my powers so I decided not to waste my energy on them and instead focused on you guys"

"Makes sense in a way I guess"

"By the way, I wasn't exactly sure it would work, I knew I could transfer energy to Zorath wasn't so sure about the other Ultra"

"Wonder why that's possible though"

"Looks like I'm going to be undergoing more tests to find out, though I suspect it has to do with Zorath"

"Oh?"

"Yep, just like he gave me the ability to see Ultra sign and sense monsters he probably also gave me the ability to transfer my powers to Ultra's since I _know_ your energy signatures so intimately"

"Lily, need a special spar?"

"Actually yeah I could go for one actually"

"Then let's go"

The two spar and really go at each other with their powers but it was good practice for them because they both knew the possibility of fighting someone with similar abilities because not everyone from the planet where their powers originated were nice and sometimes they could become extremely evil and decide to attack other cultures and as such if Earth was ever attacked they would be the last line of defense against someone from that planet

"So how do you think they'll maintain their GUYS training?"

"They'll figure something out I'm sure, after all GUYS was pretty adaptable all things considered"

"True enough"

The next day started out like normal, though this time Zorath was escorting her to school when trouble started so they quickly agreed to go to a safer building since there were no designated shelters. Everyone watching knew things weren't going well for the EDC and Japanese Self Defense force at _all_ and while everyone knew that for various reasons there had never been designated shelters people did tend to gather in safer buildings just in case and Kerenai and Zorath in his human form were both in one watching the battle when suddenly Zorath noticed Kerenai backing away from the rest of the group

*Kerenai what are you doing?*

Kerenai doesn't give a verbal answer though, instead with several other people watching she waves her left hand in front of her and only then does she speak

*I'm sorry everyone but this is for your own good, Asuka tell them I'll be fine*

With those words Kerenai runs out of the safety of the shelter and a few of them including Asuka try and follow only to find themselves blocked by an invisible barrier

*Why can't we move any further?*

*She didn't...okay maybe she did*

*Did what?*

*Sorry can't explain, all you need to know is that we're stuck here*

*But we want to help*

*And I think she knew that thus the reason for apologizing and keeping us in here*

*So now what?*

*All we can do is wait until she comes back and let's us free because if our barrier drops for any other reason it's not good at all*

*What do you mean?*

*I can't explain it, it's too personal*

Zorath himself wasn't too happy with Lily knowing that she knew he could be needed in battle but unable to do anything since he couldn't break her shields despite having similar powers to her. Two hours later Lily comes back and simply nods allowing everyone to leave the shield that she had erected to keep them safe from harm

*By the way school is closed, part of the building was destroyed and it will take at least two days to set up temporary classrooms*

*Fine, by the way we're going to have a little talk later about the stunt you pulled*

*I know, but it was needed and I'll explain why to you in private later*

*Fine, standard debrief?*

*Nope, family debrief instead, something's come up that requires us to all meet*

*Including mine?*

*Yep including yours*

*When?*

*Two hours from now*

*Fine, I'll let them know and we'll be there*

Two hours later everyone was on base and in the conference room which was locked and soundproofed to make sure everything said remained in the room

"What's going on?"

"Turns out there are reasons they don't want Crew GUYS Japan to be reformed, they think it's attracting more monsters than normal forgetting about the fact that the EDC can do that just as easily on it's own and one more issue that you're not going to be happy about"

"Okay now that's just stupid I thought GUYS was created just in case something like that should happen"

"Hey don't try and figure out the minds of the government leaders it will just give you one big headache I gave up on that years ago for that very reason"

"So what's the plan then?"

"Keep doing what we're doing, others might try and get Crew GUYS Japan back but that battle is not for us, the main issue is what happened during battle which allowed us to discover why Crew GUYS Japan isn't being reformed"

"What happened?"

"Several Crew GUYS Ocean came to help with the fight since they were close by and they joked around saying that since GUYS Japan was gone they were now considered the best out of the Crew GUYS units like they should have been ages ago. One of them bragged about having a family member in the government and talking to that family member to convince them not to bring GUYS Japan back and falsify costs of rebuilding. They also mentioned that their captain Isana doesn't know about any of this because he would be against it, as it is Isana was with Crew GUYS Japan when they first tried as a means of supporting them and giving the government a means of backup on the fact that they could do the job. Isana basically told the government that until others are properly trained and recruited he would transfer some of his best men to GUYS Japan on a temporary basis and if things didn't work after a year they would all go back to the drawing board and decide if GUYS Japan was feasible or not"

As Lily had figured no one was too happy about discovering one of the reasons why GUYS Japan wasn't being reformed but she quickly got them back on track

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do?"

"That's a good question, do the former GUYS members know about this?"

"Not that I'm aware of, as it is we're lucky they're being allowed to continue their GUYS training"

"Maybe we can slip the information to Isana somehow"

"Big problem with that, with him being the captain he's hardly away from their main base and with GUYS Japan out he's going to be busier than ever, Sakomizu-san became captain of GUYS Japan after Serizawa left and was apparently killed Isana can't do that especially because they did lose the Inspector which was Sakomizu-san"

"Who will be the new Inspector of GUYS?"

"No idea but considering what was overheard today not Isana"

"We might be able to get him here by requesting to meet with the GUYS Captain we're going to be working closest with from now on with GUYS Japan being gone except for reserve members"

"That might actually work but don't be surprised if it doesn't"

"We'll also see what we Ultra's can do to help in that regards though it might not be as much as we like"

"There's also the fact that I have to go by Aihara Sakomizu for the moment for everyone's protection"

"This could get tricky but let's hope we can find a way to take care of the problem because actually if we had known about the meeting my family, well the EDC officer side would have also gone in support of the reserve GUYS members and not only would we have provided our own plan of getting them going we also would have provided some funding to help defray the cost of rebuilding GUYS Japan mainly the base but also some of the training"

"And since your family has been known to do something similar to that before it wouldn't be strange"

"And just how did you Ultra's find that out Seven?"

"Research"

"Oh, wanting to know your knew allies, by the way do the Ultra's now believe the reports that were given to them through me?"

"Oh yeah, we're now asking questions to get to know them like your family has been asking us, and it appears that a visit is going to be happening soon as well, though our people on your planet are still wondering something that they're not quite willing to ask since they haven't been to Earth and studied Earth's history. Why on Earth would you fight each other for so long?"

"That's...complicated but one of the reasons was resources, there were other reasons as well but considering how many times we have fought civil wars things get mixed up in the fighting and we lose our original purpose of fighting, but that's officially all behind us now"

"Well that makes sense in a way, so there's nothing we can do for now in regards to the GUYS situation do you still want us to be on alert just in case of trouble that isn't fully active?"

"Yes, by the way would one of you minus Aihara-san be willing to act as escort on Sunday for Ikaruga's match?"

"Of course, it would be good to see him play and possibly we can pass on the message that we found out why they can't reform GUYS Japan"

"No, not yet, might be too big a risk"

"Rodimus..."

"Sorry Lily, but those are orders for you, unfortunately we can only suggest it to you Ultra's minus Zorath"

"And we'll follow your suggestion, I can guess the reason why it would be too dangerous for them to know the truth"

"Thank you Seven for understanding"

"But if they get hurt because they don't know the truth I'm telling them myself"

"Don't worry Hikari, if we find out they were hurt because they _didn't_ know the truth but someone suspected they did we're telling the group personally and then offering them a place in the EDC as part time soldiers knowing that they have their own lives"

"Okay then we're all agreed then, thank you for letting us know why we lost GUYS Japan permanently"

"You're welcome Hikari, I figured that you would want to know at the very least"

What no one knew was that there were suspicions about why GUYS Japan wasn't allowed to be reformed and those people were doing everything they could to bring proof to the right people, but it was going to take time and they all knew that so in the meantime they would defend Japan without GUYS while gaining proof of why GUYS Japan wasn't being reformed like it should have. Soon enough though the current situation with GUYS Japan being destroyed while not completely taken care of was contained enough that Lily could enter the air race she wanted to enter and so her family helped her register and soon enough it was the day of the race. School had ended only days earlier and that's when she found out that her family had been building her a plane of their own making ever since they found out about the race she wanted to enter. It would be the first in a fleet of planes if it did well during the race because while it had undergone the mandatory test flights this was it's proper debut

"You built this for me?"

"Yes, Boeing has actually been wanting our help on a new small aircraft and we decided to go with this one, it's already undergone the proper test flights and is certified for flying in any country and we've also already got it registered to you"

"But then I'm not certified to fly this type of aircraft if it's a new aircraft"

"Actually you are since it's based off an aircraft that you're already used to, this flight is considered your re-certification flight"

"Okay then, see you guys in a month"

"See you in a month"

Lily starts to head towards her plane when she sees Crew GUYS Japan, though they hadn't been reformed they always considered themselves GUYS Japan and whenever at the EDC base had been referred to as such. Lily had indeed gone to the match that Sunday and enjoyed it very much, she had also gone to Marina's race one time and also enjoyed seeing her place second, but only because that was the only safe way to end the race and Marina had known that and taken the safe option. They didn't know much English though they _were_ learning having decided to be at the EDC base whenever possible to get to know their allies but until they had mastered the language Lily tended to speak to them in Japanese unless they requested otherwise for practice


	18. Chapter 18

*Have all of you minus Konomi taken the day off to see me off on a race?*

*Yeah and to wish you luck and tell you that we're behind you one hundred percent*

*Thanks guys*

*Oh by the way all of us will be in New York the day the race makes a stop there for two days depending on weather conditions*

*Sort of like a vacation?*

*No we have actual official business there, it just so happens to coincide when you'll be there because of the race*

*Oh and Isana is going to be there as well*

*Okay, I might finally be able to meet him then*

*Yeah, he's been wanting to meet you since he found out about you shortly after the funeral*

They go their separate ways but Lily discreetly lets her family know about Isana being in New York and that being a good time to meet him and let him know what was going on because so far they hadn't been able to do that like they had wanted to and while the family hadn't known that Isana was going to be there they _had_ known about the trip to America and had offered to be transport for the group already, they just didn't know if their offer had been accepted yet or not thus the reason why Lily hadn't been told about it. Three hours later the race officially started and Lily was the last person off but only because of the fact that there had been a qualifying race an hour before hand and because she was getting used to the plane went slower than she might have otherwise, everyone knew as soon as she set off that she would quickly rise through the ranks

"I'll see the team at the first stop"

"Right see you there"

The first part of the race went from Japan to China and several racers were either disqualified or when they arrived discovered that for various reasons couldn't continue the race, Lily herself had to have minor engine repairs done because it turned out that someone had goofed on maintenance and put the engine back mostly correct but two parts which looked _very_ similar had been mixed up and when there had been a minor storm water had gotten into the engines fuel line making it hard for her to complete the first leg of the journey, fortunately it was a quick fix and she was ready to go by the time the next leg of the race started

"Okay out of twenty racers you're number fifteen, not much of an improvement but your engine trouble slowed you down a bit"

"Almost had to make an emergency landing in North Korea and that would have disqualified me"

"Yeah, though how fifteen racers were cut out so soon is a mystery"

"Various factors"

"True enough, we'll meet you in Tajikistan"

"Okay see you there"

Lily soon gets clearance to take off and she is soon the person to watch, most racers took a direct root like they were supposed to but others including Lily had to make a detour around weather and as such there was a time extension given to when they absolutely had to arrive at Tajikistan to qualify for the next leg of the race

"So another racer has been forced to drop out of the race"

"Oh?"

"Yep, they not only have mechanical issues turns out that they had an illegal upgrade which wasn't caught before take off in China"

"That would do it"

"Yes it would"

All of a sudden though sounds of explosions started going off and Lily being who she was started running towards them realizing that someone was bombing the place the racers were at so she secretly used her powers to contain the explosions slightly meaning that while they still went off the damage wasn't as bad but many people were still hurt which meant that the race was delayed by a few days. In Japan when they heard about what had happened the EDC officers immediately called GUYS Japan and told them what had happened and how Lily would no longer be in New York when they would

*That's okay, Isana has decided that if he can't meet Lily while in New York he'll meet her after the race is completed, he's getting tired of hearing about Lily Kerenai and not meeting her in person and he'll find out about this delay I'm sure*

*Okay then*

*How bad are the injuries to the pilots anyways?*

*Fortunately only one severe concussion the others are mainly strains and minor burns, one pilot had to have some metal removed from them but that was it*

*They lucked out then*

*Yeah they did, it will be a while before we find out what caused the explosions though*

*Like always considering an investigation needs to take place first*

*So you guys still haven't given us an answer to our question*

*Sorry been a bit busy, we'll take your offer of a ride, however first we request some training with you guys to make sure that we're up to your standards which are probably higher than GUYS*

*What for?*

*In case anything happens, this ways we know each others abilities without finding out in a pinch*

*Makes sense*

So the group does some training and then heads to New York while keep track of the air race and finding out that their next stop would be the country Georgia. When they arrived in New York for the meeting they met up with Isana who had used his own transportation and went to the hotel they were staying at with the Japan crew knowing exactly how safe they were since there were Cybertronians with them, but not the ones staying in Japan for the most part, due to how large the Cybertronian forces now were they were split between the two countries and Cybertron, though the forces in Japan were smaller they were still very effective and unless absolutely necessary had all three leaders mainly due to Lily but also to make coordinating things much easier without having to worry about time zones as much as if they were all separated

*So I heard that Lily Kerenai won't be joining us*

*Yeah, she's heading to the country of Georgia by now*

*Just a quick question, is it safe for you guys to be here? I know that GUYS Japan hasn't been reformed but you do still work your hardest to make sure it's safe and there have been attempts on you guys recently*

*Oh yeah we're completely safe, we'll explain things better in the morning but for now we're all tired and need some sleep*

The next day the group all got into one car and that's when Isana found out just how safe they would be

*Smokescreen were you given any specific orders in regards to our safety besides making sure we made it to and from meetings safely?*

*Not particularly, but you know full well that if things flare up we're going to be fighting*

*Yeah we know that, saw plenty of that in Japan*

*Guess you guys did, by the way some of the escorts are permanently assigned to America*

*Figured as much*

*Wait so we're protected by the Cybertronians?*

*At least while we're here Isana, there are reasons why though*

They start the meetings and at first things seem normal because the meeting acted like a general meeting of what was going on with the different sections of GUYS and how they were covering for Crew GUYS Japan's loss and a few other things including the air race which Lily was part of when two days in the meeting room was locked and soundproofed

*Okay now we can finally discuss things properly*

*Oh really?*

*Yes really*

*Like what? I want a good answer or you're going to have to deal with broken windows in five seconds after I push a button*

*The nepotism that's preventing GUYS Japan from being reformed like it should be*

*Nepotism?*

*Family favoritism Isana*

*Wait that's why Crew GUYS Japan hasn't reformed?*

*Yes Isana, and we knew but couldn't tell you because we could never get you in a secure location*

*We're still working on taking down those who are doing it but we've made excellent progress in gathering the proper evidence, do you think the EDC would agree to help?*

*I'm pretty sure they would, after all we go to the EDC on a regular basis now a days and have done some training with them recently, including how to take down specific members if the need calls for it*

*Wait you can take down...*

*Yes we can it takes work on our part but we can*

*By the way we found out about Lily Kerenai and we're glad she has a good family behind her*

*So how are we going to bring back GUYS Japan?*

*Carefully, in the meantime I believe there's an air race you guys are interested in*

*Well we know that there was a stop over allowed for gas in Slovakia and then the actual end of that leg in Germany, after that they went to Scotland, then I believe they're supposed to be heading to Iceland*

*Exactly, want to watch?*

*With pleasure, want us to contact her family so they can join?*

*No need, we're going to them and then heading to another location because we know exactly who is raising her, kind of had to know recently*

*Oh didn't know that*

*Of course you guys didn't unless absolutely necessary there isn't any way of knowing who's in the know for Kerenai for everyone's own safety*

They go down and gather Lily's family and explain they were heading to another location to watch the race Lily was currently in. Meanwhile Lily and five other pilots were in trouble, they had run into a nasty storm on the way to Iceland and had been forced to land on the Faroe islands

"If this doesn't let up in three hours I'm calling in a rescue, I know it will disqualify us but better disqualified then dead"

Everyone else didn't like it but they were agreed on that point and they were forced to call for help and that's when they discovered something unexpected

"Kerenai I can't get any message out"

The other four pilots also said the same thing so Lily tried and failed as well and when she checked all the planes she discovered their radios had been sabotaged as had the tracking system which was mandatory as a means to keep the pilots safe

"Now what?"

"Now I call for help another way, a way that not many people know about still even if it's slowly getting out of the testing phase"

Lily goes for her shoulder and taps on a specific part of the soldier and says the words out loud so that her fellow pilots would hear who she was calling

"EDC United Kingdom, Scotland division"

She's soon connected

"This is the EDC United Kingdom Scotland division how may I help you today?"

"This is Lily Kerenai with five other pilots in the under eighteen air race, our radios and tracking systems have been sabotaged and we were forced to make an emergency landing due to weather where I am currently at, do not know current location"

"Don't worry we're able to track you and are locking on to your signal now, we're sending a rescue unit immediately and getting in contact with the race officials, as you know this call is being recorded so you should be able to continue but that's their call"

"Understood, will await rescue"

"Besides the radio and tracking system are your planes intact?"

"Negative"

"Explain"

"Four planes with moderate engine damage one plane with fluid system damage, final plane with wing damage all unable to be detected by anyone but experienced mechanic"

"Understood, we'll make sure that the planes are being taken care of as well"

"Understood"

The call ends and she sees five very unhappy pilots

"So who has what damage?"

"All of you guys have the engine and fluid system damage I have the wing damage"

"How lucky were you to be able to safely land?"

"Extremely"

"And just why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Simple, for you guys it wasn't obvious until I checked the planes to see exactly how the radios got sabotaged and as for me it really isn't obvious that I have wing damage unless you look extremely closely at the wing"

"So basically you would have been forced out of the race anyways with the wing damage depending on when it happened"

"Pretty much yeah, but with this sabotage that might no longer be the case"

"So how long will rescue take?"

"A few hours, hopefully no longer than two but could be closer to three depending on the weather"

"By the way, did you really help that one racer land safely in Germany that was forced to drop out because of mechanical failure?"

"Yep"


	19. Chapter 19

_Few days earlier_

Things were going well and several planes found out they had to land in Slovakia for fuel and there were no problems there but suddenly everyone heard an extremely panicked voice shouting in Italian but since only two racers spoke the language many were confused and the one other racer who could have helped because of being part Italian themselves was already on the ground in Germany and the rules clearly stated that once you landed at a check point you could not go back up into the air until it was time to head to the next stage of the race. That meant that everyone figured that the racer was in big trouble and had no one to help but they would be wrong, all of a sudden one of the racers came close enough to see the plane but far enough that if something went wrong they wouldn't be caught in the trouble and then they heard the new pilot speaking Italian as well

*Listen, I can help you but you need to calm down, now then what exactly is the problem?*

*I can't see out my windshield and my instruments have suddenly cut out*

*Okay, head two degrees to the left because you're getting off course*

Once course correction was made the person kept giving simple, clear instructions until the pilot landed safely, once that was done and they were sure all the other racers had touched down safely they themselves made a safe landing and that's when the race officials discovered it had been Lily who had helped the strickened pilot

"We didn't know you could speak multiple languages"

"Yeah, that's not something generally asked though it has turned out to be quite handy in this situation"

"Well he's officially out of the race but we would like to thank you in making sure he made it to the ground safely, as well as the other racers"

"No problem, it may have cost me the rest of the race but at least everyone's safe"

"Actually with the fact that you didn't land immediately after you saw the pilot landing safely we figured you decided to stay in the air as long as possible until the last pilots made it down safely and as such we took a vote and agreed that you wouldn't be disqualified from the race because of your actions, as such you will be continuing to the next leg of the race with everyone else who still qualifies"

"Wow that was unexpected thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself"

"You're welcome, but there's still a chance for you to be disqualified in the next leg of the race"

"I know but for now I'm just glad to still be in it"

 _Present_

"And you guys basically know the story from there"

"That's a pretty amazing story, let's just hope that none of us are disqualified because of the sabotage"

"Agreed, at least for you five, they approached me in Scotland and decided that if I was disqualified from that point on I would be a safety pilot meaning I would keep tabs on everyone while in the air and making sure everyone makes it to the ground safely. I would also be alerting pilots to extremely dangerous weather that they're to avoid and alert the race officials to such so that they can modify the course promptly and correctly"

"You mean you'd be part of the team of voices we've been hearing since the race started?"

"Yes I would be"

"That would be a cool job"

"Maybe, but for now let's not focus on that and instead keep focusing on remaining dry, and I brought food rations if they're needed by the way"

Two and a half hours later Lily was the first to hear the sound of choppers and since the weather had cleared up significantly in the last half hour she simply decided to leave the shelter and send off a signal flare she had brought from her plane and soon enough they saw a team of mechanics and a few other people with medical supplies and a huge chopper

"We're going to check everyone out and then we're off to Iceland, the race officials will give you guys final answers once there"

"Understood"

A few hours later they were finally in Iceland awaiting the racing officials final answer on whether they could continue the race or not

"Five out of six of you can continue on to the next leg of the journey, normally all of you would be able to continue but unfortunately Lily you missed something in one of the planes that had engine damage"

"I did?"

"Yep, you probably thought all they had was a cracked bolt but it turned out that the damage was worse than that, it not only had the cracked bolt but also two cracked cylinders and a minute crack in the casing all of which wouldn't have been detected by anything except a detailed scan which you couldn't do in the field"

"Oh, that would do it for making my report inaccurate"

"Exactly, everything else including the wing damage is easy to fix"

"That's only because the wing damage happened in just the right places to be easily fixed"

"True but it was still easily fixed and that means you're still in the race Lily because we scanned all your planes to see what might have caused the damages, all of you were sabotaged in Scotland somehow, it just wasn't obvious until you needed to call for help via radio, by the way how _did_ you contact help?"

"Special communication chip that is _slowly_ being declassified but that's all I can tell you unless the EDC decides to debrief you fully because they're part of why I even have the chip"

"Understood"

From Iceland the race went to Newfoundland for a fuel stop and it was there that the race was extended yet again by three days due to weather shutting down all airports which meant that those that made it to New York got a three day vacation

"Stupid weather keeping us here"

"Calm down Pierre there's nothing Canada can do about it you know full well the airport is shut down for safety reasons and it's mainly because of how big the storm is, according to weather reports those in New York got _lucky_ they aren't being forced to deal with a shut down though that still might have to happen if the FAA decides that the weather is too dangerous"

"FAA?"

"Federal Aviation Administration, Americas federal agency that deals with flying, it falls under a bigger agency known as the NTSB or National Transportation Safety Board, but either way if the storm gets any bigger or worse America will shut down airspace for safety reasons and pilots have to obey those shut downs by law"

"Or what?"

"Various things depending but all of them are legal consequences"

"Okay fine, let's hope the same doesn't happen in New York then but for now what are we going to do being stuck here?"

"We'll figure something out and they'll let us know when it's safe to fly again"

Finally the weather cleared though and all of the racers stranded in Canada made it to New York for a quick stop and then they were off to Tennessee

"Due to the weather in Canada we had to figure out the race order with different calculations then we normally would at this stage of the race, we factored in those who managed to get here before the storm, those who got here just as the storm was beginning and then those who landed in Canada and were stranded during the storm that shut down the airports, the pieces of paper you have tells you the order you will be flying out with all the factors put into place"

Soon enough everyone was in the air and while Lily wasn't last she was pretty far behind the other racers. After Tennessee they made a fuel stop in Oregon before landing in Alaska for two days for mandatory maintenance and rest and that's where Lily finds out about a group that was planning multiple attacks on Japan

(Thinks) " _I don't think so I'm going to stop you by joining the group myself, the only question is how to fake my death without Zorath knowing I am actually still alive considering our bond_ "

Lily's watch then beeps reminding her that she had to take medicine on a regular basis to help with a disorder that she had and she had discovered that the medication was even more critical during the race because of the fact that there were several triggers along the race route and thinks out loud because of that

"And that's another thing I'm going to have to figure out"

Fortunately on the way to St. Paul island she figures everything out that she needed to in regards to the bond, the medicine would take until she got to Adak but finally she figured everything out that she needed to in regards to figuring out not only faking her death but also getting her special medicine

"Well all that's left is to fake my death and hope that when I reveal myself they understand why I did so"

Lily looks at the map and decides that half way between Adak and Sapporo she would crash and fake her death. Lily did regular meditation to help in the control of her powers and had discovered that she now had two new abilities and one of them was the ability to stay underwater as long as she needed or wanted to, the other ability was the ability to be not invisible but also not noticeable either through the ability to subtly enhance any disguises she made herself. She could _not_ simply make a disguise like Zorath had done but she could make subtle changes that meant that it wasn't obvious that it was a disguise she was wearing and that included the ability to hide her gloves which she decided to wear at all times during the period of her "death" due to her plan. She then _deliberately_ sabotaged her mechanics efforts to keep her safe and then half way through the race to Sapporo she crashed the plane meaning a search would have to be started pretty much immediately but even that would take a little time by which she was a safe distance away to keep up the rouse of her death. Eventually she made it back to Japan and joined the group that she wanted to take down

*You can join us but betray us and we kill you instantly*

*I understand*

So Lily slowly starts taking the group down without any suspicions and actually sees Crew GUYS Japan reestablished though she only watched the ceremony in secrecy considering her current situation and the group stole the meds she needed for Grendale syndrome on a regular basis

*Minami why do you take that medicine on a regular basis anyways?*

*Complicated reasons that I don't feel like giving you*

*Okay guys, time to attack an EDC base, GUYS Japan which has recently been reformed is also going to be there for training purposes apparently*

(Thinks) " _I'll be returning on my birthday then if everything goes according to plan, if not then it will take a little bit longer but hopefully not too much longer because I miss my family_ "

They then attack the base but Lily up and protects them with her shields even while she was shooting at them, something she had done a few times before but no one ever noticed because of the fact that all the doctors figured that the enemy was lucky to have missed vital organs but Lily _knew_ that EDC officers would think about Lily's abilities even though she was now dead and Zorath unable to make shields like she could despite having many of her same abilities. The gun battle ended and most everyone else managed to escape but Lily failed the escape part of the plan and through no planning of her own, she had never noticed but three Ultra's had been part of the fight as well and had snuck up on her and the rest of the gang though they only managed to capture Lily despite the plan to catch a few others at the very least but they knew that the gang would be taken down soon enough. Two hours later she was in an interrogation room waiting for someone to ask her questions that she was going to gladly answer because she wanted to come home fnally

*We've decided that we will make a deal if you tell us everything about the gang you were part of*

*Gladly, by the way, how are the people involved in the gun fight?*

*They're doing fine so far, two doctors are muttering that what they are seeing is impossible but still preparing for surgery due to how deep the bullets are for almost all of them, two managed to get away with just flesh wounds*

*That's good to hear, and don't worry they'll all be fine ultimately, just have a few new scars is all*

*Now then about the gang?*

*Oh right them, by the way they will be _extremely_ easy to take care of considering I have been slowly taking them down myself since I joined them*

*Oh really?*

*Yep, now then one more thing before I tell you everything about the gang, and this is for the hidden observers, I am considered Lisar'na'to'kn to everyone*

Hearing that brings Rumble into the room

*Who are you and how do you know that word?*

Lily doesn't respond in Japanese though, no she deliberately speaks Cybertronian

*Because you guys raised me Rumble, by the way I want the full story of how you guys managed to get Crew GUYS Japan reformed so quickly*

*Lily, but how the crash...*

*Was deliberate on my part, I will explain the full story later when Optimus, Rodimus and Galvatron are together*

*Fine, by the way you have some Ultra to apologize to as well*

*Don't tell me let me guess Zorath*

*Exactly, he _felt_ your supposed death*

*Then invite them to the meeting as well*

*Okay I'll let them know, as well as Crew GUYS Japan who have also finally managed to properly learn English*

*Okay*


	20. Chapter 20

Five hours later both sides had the full story on what they each wanted. Lily had explained her plan and why she had faked her death for two hours while the other three were taken up by GUYS Japan explaining how they managed to get back up and running with the help of the EDC and other GUYS bases who had figured out the truth about their disbandment in the first place

"So that's how you guys got back together, and your real lives understand?"

"Yes, for George and Marina it's a bit difficult because they have seasons but for the most part things work out pretty great"

"Good, by the way I need to get back into school"

"Indeed you do, and also by the way happy birthday"

"Sorry we didn't get anything for you"

"It's okay you guys thought I was dead and besides we can always properly celebrate another day like with my fifteenth birthday"

"True enough"

A few days later while walking home from the store Kerenai and Zorath were being chased when suddenly they had no other choice but to stop and fight...or at least that was what the enemy thought but Kerenai had a way out of it and so she spoke in Cybertronian to test a theory she'd had for a bit out

*Zorath get back to base I'll hold them off*

*But...*

Kerenai switches to Japanese having proved her theory correct

*Asuka you know full well how important our errand is I need you to get back home and complete the errand, and tell my family emergency code Delta, Delta, Bravo 7, they'll know what you mean*

*Are you sure about this?*

Kerenai switches back to Cybertronian

*I'm sure and tell Optimus, Rodimus or Galvatron that Operation Cybertron fall is a go but _only_ one of those three*

*Understood, good luck*

*Thanks, now go*

*Quick question enemy?*

*Later, _GO_!*

Zorath quickly leaves and gets back to the base and informs all three leaders what Lily had told him to report seeing as how they were all in a meeting. But when they got back they saw Lily get attacked and none of them were close enough to help her. When the attack hit there was no sign of Lily except a few pieces of loose clothing, and that made everyone mad but they were still clear headed enough to fight, unfortunately though the enemy was stronger. Fifteen years later one person would wake up very confused and definitely surrounded by debris and wondering what had happened and why they hadn't been evacuated having felt injuries they had

"Okay first thing first, figure out just where I am and then go from there"

They soon find out they were in Tokyo and fifteen years had passed since the day of battle

"Fifteen years? How?"

They simply walk and figure things out as they go but finally they meet up with a group who was talking. And they also put their foot in their mouth soon after meeting them

"Welcome to our group stranger"

"Hi, so what are you guys talking about?"

"Various things, where do you hail from?"

She tells them and all of them look shocked

"Someone was still _alive_ in that area? And by the way we're discussing what we're currently suffering which is hard"

"I know about your suffering"

That makes the leader of the group mad and they speak out

"Stop saying you know our suffering, you don't know what it's like having to wonder where your next meal is, thinking tomorrow is the day you're going to die, you just don't know what it's like to feel lost about a culture not even your own"

"I don't know what it's like to wonder about things like that? I think you don't know a few things, I have had worse culture shock then you. You haven't woken up after fifteen years of disappearing, you haven't fought a battle you knew you could die in only to be knocked out cold and suddenly be fifteen years in the future with no idea how that happened. You don't know what it's really like to experience culture shock like that. I've lost fifteen years of my life _fifteen years_ for all I know the people I knew back then are dead except for a few exceptions that I can't even explain due to the fact that for all I know everything about that has been reclassified as top secret, if that's even possible anymore. I don't even really know who the enemy is, all I know is that one moment I was fighting a battle and then the next I wake up to a bunch of people amazed that there's someone alive where I'm at"

"I guess you do have it worse in a way and you do know a bit about our suffering"

"Now then, do you know if there is anyone still defending us?"

"Every so often something called an Ultraman shows up but they don't last very long and a few have been killed. The EDC is still going but even that seems like a dream sometimes and we actually think the equipment was stolen and being used by fakes who _might_ just _might_ be trying to keep hopes up and that's about it"

"I see"

All of a sudden though Kerenai senses a presence she hadn't felt in a long time and runs out to see a light which everyone sees but suddenly the light disappears not knowing it had gone into Kerenai

*Hello Kerenai been a while*

*Zorath, do you think later you can explain exactly what happened to me to make fifteen years go by so suddenly?*

*Yeah I can do that...after the battle*

*But of course, my family?*

*On Cybertron naturally, oh and some of us are there as well, all of them left Earth a while back for reasons I'll explain later but they've secretly been protecting Earth all this time and might have sensed you're back*

*Your abilities thanks to me?*

*Full control and have actually expanded over the years, but not like them or you and never will be I suspect*

*Let's get going for now*

*Agreed, time for Ultraman Zorath to make his return*

*Well to the people of Earth anyways*

*Actually...my family kind of thinks I've been dead for two years now*

*Say...what?*

*It's a long story that will also be explained later, let's just say that things happened in my last battle that meant no one could know of my survival until...three days ago*

*This is going to be interesting I'm sure, but for now let's get going we have a battle to fight*

Kerenai raises her right arm and opens her hand and then suddenly closes it with the hand showing four rings on all the fingers but the thumb, she then raises her left arm and a bracelet appears on her wrist and when she put the fingers on the wrist and then rings connected to the bracelet she called out a name and became Ultraman Zorath once more

"Zorath!"

Lily becomes Zorath once again after many years and fights the enemy. Once they were alone she meditated once more to talk to Zorath in her mind

"Zorath what happened? I know that one minute I was fighting an enemy to buy you time and the next I wake up fifteen years in the future"

"We found out a few years ago that the enemy has the ability to transport things to another location but they aren't aware of the time factor as far as we know since that was the first and only time they used it on a living being"

"Who are they anyways I thought I knew what they were but after this I don't think I did"

"They're called Lidarons and they are a race that likes to fight other cultures"

"Oh okay, the plan?"

"Went well, by the way we found out two years after you were 'killed' that the Crew GUYS Japan that we all thought were dead including Mebius had actually been captured and their deaths faked, we only found that out because they finally escaped their prison and made their way slowly to Cybertron which by then was a major base of operations for the current war"

"Oh okay"

They continued the talk and eventually finished. Over the next several months Lily and Zorath both were frequently involved in battles and had found out that her family had indeed discovered she was alive soon after her return due to Zorath being active and fighting the enemy pretty frequently as well with a few Ultra including Mebius going back to Earth to help. Then one day a battle arose that no one could handle but while in Zorath form Lily realized what was needed because Zorath was losing strength rapidly and would die and Lily would not allow that to happen so she used the mental link to talk to him one last time

*Zorath remember the promise we made one another when we were first bonded all those years ago? The one we made when we were fighting for our lives after having expended pretty much all our energy*

*Yes I remember what about it?*

*I'm sorry Zorath, but I'm going to have to break the promise, find another host who will be compatable with you and learn from them like you learned from me and I from you*

*Kerenai no what are you doing?!*

*Goodbye Zorath*

All of a sudden Zorath started glowing and the color timer went from blinking red to blue again and then Zorath used a powerful attack. Once the attack was over Zorath became a ball of light once more and at first people were confused until Mirai spoke up

*Zorath needs a human host to exist on Earth, normally he could make a body for himself but the recent battles have cost him too much energy, there's also the fact that he's hurting emotionally which will affect him considering several factors people aren't aware of right now*

A hidden EDC officer from America speaks up

*I'll be his host then, but I want an explanation as to why he needs a new one*

*How do you know about the old host?*

*That I will explain in private*

The officer holds up his arm and Zorath enters the officers body. A few hours later Mirai and the officer were finally able to get some private time

*Okay now then how do you know about a previous host?*

*I'm an EDC officer, one of the few who are still alive in Japan due to the fact that we've hidden ourselves all these years. I know that Kerenai was his original host before they could separate and he made himself a body*

*Kerenai is dead, she sacrificed herself apparently, and if you know about Kerenai you know she was born with powers, what you don't know is that when the two separated Zorath gained some of her abilities, though we've never been able to figure out how. Those powers make him slightly unstable if he's in an emotional crises for any reason, on our planet that would simply mean spending time with Ultra Mother and Ultra Father stabilizing his energy and then a period of rest in a special chamber we designed for him, but here on Earth it means he can't make a body for himself and needs a human host to stay on Earth*

*Okay but how have the recent battles cost him too much energy *

*Think about it for a minute, he's been taking damage a lot lately pushing himself to the edge of the three minute limit, and some of the battle wounds have been close to his color timer which is the heart for us*

*I think I understand now, not only is he emotionally unstable with Kerenai's loss but physically unstable too with the wounds which take time to heal, though they're not noticeable whenever we see him in battle*

*That's because the wounds begin to heal once he returns to being Kerenai but they haven't really had a chance to truly heal because she takes damage during the battles as well and that affects his healing*

*She gets hurt even before she becomes Zorath but how?*

*She fights herself before becoming Zorath*

*I think I get the situation now, don't worry I will take better care of myself and eventually when he's healed enough will allow Zorath to become a different person*

*Thank you*

Zorath would eventually be able to make his own body again and a few years later the war was finally ended. Many years later Zorath would be Earth's protector once more and have a host that was like Lily used to be by having the Arranyan powers and being raised by the Cybertronians and the two became one, though after they separated at one point the new host revealed new abilities that Lily had never mentioned having except once during the war before Zorath had returned called the Ultra-Arranyan barrier, it was stronger than just the Arranyan shields and worked only on monsters but it was enough to slow the monsters down enough to let others finish it if need be. Japan always knew that an Ultra would protect them if need be but they also got very proficient at protecting themselves as well, with the help of the EDC on occasion but mostly by themselves for the most part and the Ultras always knew that they would be welcomed if need be. And in another dimension though no one ever found out the Autobots and Decepticons did indeed stop fighting eventually and slowly but surely things became like the dimension the one human had come from, though different because of the fact that the war took longer to end in that dimension than in their's and as such there were scars that would take longer to heal and some actually never would, but a type of peace that wouldn't have been found otherwise was found and the Ultra in that dimension actually helped things by being some of the first to trust the new Cybertronian alliance


End file.
